Os opostos se atraem
by LuuH-Chan
Summary: Um erro do passado os fez se afastarem, depois de alguns anos, voltam a se encontrar e um sentimento muito forte toma conta. Essa fic é um passatempo delicioso *-* ... SesXrin SanXmir InuXka
1. Cap 1: A mudança

Inuyasha e os outros nao me pertencem mais outros personagens que você nunca ouviu falar esses sim me pertencem.

Minha Primeira fic nao faço a minima ideia de como mexe nesse negocio entao nao me matem.

_ Fala dos personagens.

"_Em itálico e com aspas pensamento dos personagens."_

**Em negrito, ações dos personagens.**

------------------ Mudança de tempo ou de lugar e lugar.

(Comentários da autora)

-**Flash Back-**

* * *

Cap. 1: A mudança

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam em casa na cidade de Tókio.

_Queridos eu e seu pai temos uma noticia importante para dar. -Disse Izayoi  
_Noticia importante? –indagou Inuyasha  
_sim, nós decidimos que vamos nos mudar para Kobe.  
_Kobe? Aquela cidade em que nós morávamos?  
_sim Inuyasha aquela cidade em que nós morávamos. –respondeu Inutaisho.  
_ Nós temos escolha?- pergunto Sesshoumaru com aquele tom frio de sempre.  
_Não- Falaram Izayoi e Inutaisho quase ao mesmo tempo.  
_feh, porque nós vamos nos mudar para lá ?  
_porque a empresa de seu pai vai abri uma filial lá. ... e vão arrumar as malas nós vamos depois de amanha.

Inutaisho e Izayoi saem da sala e deixam Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru sozinhos.  
Sesshoumaru, tem um pressentimento de que tem alguma coisa naquela cidade que o tirava do sério.

* * *

O que será que tem na outra cidade que incomoda o Sesshoumaru ??  
Por favor, deem suas opiniões sinceras sobre a fic.


	2. Cap 2: O reencontro

**Cap. 2 : O reencontro**

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha já haviam feito a mudança para a nova casa em Kobe e decidiram dar uma volta pela cidade chamaram Miroku, que mesmo com a distância continuou falando com eles.  
Sesshoumaru (para quem não sabe). Era alto com cabelos longos e prata e olhos da cor do sol. Inuyasha muito parecido com ele mais seu cabelos eram um pouco mais curtos, ele era ligeiramente mais baixo que Sesshoumaru e os irmãos não se davam muito bem. Miroku por sua vez tinha cabelos um pouco curtos pretos e olhos azulados. Eles andavam pela calçada estavam voltando de uma lanchonete.

Rin estava indo a uma sorveteria com Kagome e Sango suas melhores amigas. Estava indo no sentido contrario ao de Sesshoumaru e os outros.  
Rin tinha cabelos até o meio da costa seus cabelos eram chocolates e tinha olhos da mesma cor. Kagome tinha o cabelo até o meio da costa também, e seus cabelos eram um preto chegado para o azul escuro e olhos castanhos. Sango tinha os cabelos meio longos e castanhos mais estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, e seus olhos castanhos escuro.

Elas vinham conversando animadamente quando;  
**PLAFTT** [ **N/A:** Era pra ser o som de uma batida ¬¬']

Sesshoumaru tromba em Rin. Os dois se encaram por um tempo.  
_Sesshoumaru vamos logo o que houve ? – pergunta Inuyasha  
_Sesshoumaru? Eu acho que conheço você. - disse Rin arqueando uma sombracelha.  
_Rin. Vamos logo. – fala Kagome desanimada se virando para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
Os dois se afastam rapidamente um do outro.  
_ Eu não acredito Sesshoumaru o que você ta fazendo aqui ? Merda, pensei que tinha ido embora pra Tókio.  
_Ei você é a Rin ? Você cresceu muito, garota chata.  
_E você é o mesmo baka de sempre seu baka.  
_ Há, esqueci que vocês se odeiam – falou Inuyasha dando um suspiro. Então ele nota Kagome e Sango, Kagome era muito amiga dele e eles conversavam muito._ Oi Kagome e oi Sango.  
_Oi, Inuyasha vocês voltaram de Tókio ? - Disse Kagome.  
_é nosso pai abriu uma filial aqui e nós vamos morar aqui de novo.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha conversaram um pouco e depois começaram a prestar atenção na discussão que ainda não havia acabado.  
_ Porque você veio para cá Sesshoumaru ? -  
_ Porque sim, não é da sua conta entendeu ?  
_ É da minha conta sim, pensei que tinha me livrado de você e você volta para esta cidade ?  
_ Qual é seu problema ?  
_ São tantos... - disse Rin em tom de deboche _ Eu não sei assobiar, to cansada e TEM UM IDIOTA FALANDO COMIGO.  
_ Já disse para não me chamar de idiota - falou Sesshoumaru em um tom de dar medo em qualquer um.  
_Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota. -disse Rin mostrando a língua.  
_ Que garota chata e feia - "_nem tão feia assim e também não tem medo de mim_".  
_ Feia ?  
Rin foi até Kagome e Sango e pegou na mão delas . - Todo mundo com gota na cabeça.  
_Meninas, por favor, assim que acabar tudo. Liguem para meus pais para irem me buscar onde quer que eu esteja: Na delegacia, na casa de menores. Não sei. Mais eu vou matar alguém agora.

Rin avançou em Sesshoumaru com as mãos miradas no pescoço e quando estava quase chegando foi arrastada para trás.  
_ Rin, vamos à sorveteria logo, hoje o dia está muito bonito para matar alguém- disse Sango com varias gotas na cabeça. E as três foram embora  
_Nossa a Rin está bonita e a Kagome também e a Sango também - disse Inuyasha _ Sesshoumaru ? Sesshoumaru espera por mim. - Sesshoumaru já estava longe. _ Tchau Miroku a gente se vê.  
_Tchau Inuyasha.

Kagome Sango e Rin estavam sentadas na mesa da sorveteria já com seus sorvetes na mão. Estava um silêncio muito grande.  
_ Nossa vocês viram como o Inuyasha está bonito ? - Disse Kagome era melhor não tocar no nome de Sesshoumaru tão cedo perto de Rin.  
_ Está mesmo Kagome - Disse Sango sem graça.  
As três terminaram o sorvete, pagaram e foram para suas casas.  
Sesshoumaru caminhava com Inuyasha falando em seu ouvido mais ele nem prestava atenção. "_Rin... como ela está bonita e o que foi aquilo que eu senti quando olhei para ela ? deve ter sido só atração. _"- pensou Sesshoumaru.


	3. Cap 3: Seu grande baka

**Cap. 3: Seu grande baka**

Rin não parava de pensar em Sesshoumaru, como ele tinha coragem de voltar para Kobe, se ele sabia que ela ainda morava lá e eles se odiavam...  
Sesshoumaru também não para de pensar em Rin, - "_Rin... Porque esse encontro mexeu comigo? Droga"_ – ele repetia para si mesmo.

No outro dia, Rin estava indo na casa de Kagome quando passa em frente a uma casa e vê Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Izayoi conversando perto da porta. Ela queria apenas ir embora dali logo. -"_ Não acredito que o idiota do Sesshoumaru vai morar logo ali perto da minha casa, se ele for estudar no mesmo colégio que eu e ele vai passar em frente a minha casa todo dia... Ninguém merece _."

Rin começou anda bem rápido para não ser vista mais não adiantou.  
_Ei, você menina... você é a Rin não é ? –disse Izayoi com um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se viraram para ver o que acontecia. Rin corou um pouco.  
_ Sim.  
_Hum... seus pais estão em casa ? queria falar um pouco com eles.  
_Estão sim. Agora eu tenho que ir porque to meio atrasada- Rin já estava um pouco longe _ Até logo. –disse com um sorriso e ignorando Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha completamente.  
_Essa menina, cresceu e esta bastante bonita não é mesmo ? –disse Izayoi com um sorrisinho.

_ vocês dois não estão querendo conversar hoje, então eu vou lá à casa de Rin. Até logo.  
Izayoi foi andando em direção a casa de Rin "_Hum... Sesshoumaru olhou para aquela garota com olhos diferentes, mas eles nem se falaram deve ter acontecido alguma coisa."_

Rin chegou à casa de Kagome e o irmão de Kagome, Souta a atendeu.  
_ola Rin, a Kagome está no quarto pode subir.  
_obrigada Souta.  
Rin foi até o quarto e encontrou Kagome sentada na cama olhando para algum ponto na parede que Rin tentou achar mais não conseguiu.  
_Kagome ? – disse ela passando a mão em frente ao rosto da amiga.  
_ olá Rin – disse com um sorriso enorme.  
_ você não acredita quem eu vi hoje.  
_ quem foi ? o Papa?  
_ Que Papa o que. – disse Rin com uma gota na cabeça._Eu vi foi o Inuyasha, a Izayoi e o idiota do Sesshoumaru, eles tão morando lá perto de casa.  
_ sério ? – disse elas com os olhos brilhando.  
_ sim, você conversou com o Inuyasha ontem? eu não tive tempo ele é até que legal, pelo menos era. Há esqueci-me de avisa, você quer ir almoçar hoje lá em casa ? Minha mãe me falou para convidar você e a Sango.  
_ Hum... eu tenho que pedi para minha mãe. Já volto.  
_ ok  
Kagome saiu do quarto e depois de algum tempo ela volta.  
_ minha mãe deixou... você já avisou a Sango ?  
_ ainda não, vamos lá a casa dela comigo ?  
_ Ta bom.  
Elas saíram do quarto avisaram a mãe de Kagome e foram na casa de Sango.

Chegando lá elas encontraram Sango no sofá assistindo televisão.  
_ Oi Sango, -disseram as duas meninas juntas.  
_ Oi Rin, oi Kagome.  
_ Sango. Vamos almoçar lá em casa ?  
_ Almoçar na sua casa Rin ? hum. Você também vai Kagome ?  
_ Vou – disse ela sorrindo.  
_ Táh então deixa eu avisar minha mãe.  
As três saíram de casa em direção a casa de Rin. Chegando lá elas encontram ninguém menos que, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sesshoumaru sentados no sofá da sala.

Rin fica com o queixo caído.  
_ o..o. quê... vo..cês ...est..ão.. faze.n..do...aqui ? – perguntou Rin, fechando os olhos e contando até dez, até cem e logo depois mil.  
_Ha olá Rin, seus pais nos convidaram para almoçar aqui, e falaram que suas amigas também vinham, ai achamos uma boa idéia trazer Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha... e o Miroku também veio. – disse Izayoi com uma gota na cabeça _ Pena que o Inutaisho não pode vir ele ta trabalhando.  
_ Bom tudo bem, licença. – Rin forçou um sorriso  
Ela saiu da sala e foi para o quintal, com Kagome e Sango seguindo ela.  
_Meninas eu não sabia que eles iam almoçar aqui – disse Rin triste.  
_ Não tem problema Rin, aliás, eu já volto. – Disse Kagome andando em direção a casa.  
Sango e Rin acompanharam Kagome com os olhos.  
_ Sango você também não vai lá não ?  
_ não, eu quero o Miroku longe de mim.  
_ Ele tentou fazer alguma coisa ? –disse Rin rindo.  
_ Ainda não, mais nós conhecemos o Miroku e você sabe que ele vai tentar fazer alguma coisa.  
_ é concerteza ele vai tentar fazer alguma coisa.  
As duas começaram a rir.

_

Depois de um tempo Kagome aparece com uma garrafa de refrigerante vazia na mão, e Inuyasha, Miroku e Sesshoumaru atrás dela.  
_ Gente vamos jogar verdade ou desafio. – disse Kagome  
_ o queeeee ? eu não vou jogar verdade ou desafio. – gritou Rin  
_ a vamos Rinzinha – disse Miroku.  
Miroku cai no chão com o forte tapa de Rin.  
_ Miroku, já falei para não encostar em mim.  
Miroku fica massageando o lado do rosto onde tem uma marca com cinco dedos.  
_ Ai Rin, você tem a mão muito pesada sabia ?  
_ Eu não acredito que você conseguiu me convencer a jogar isso Inuyasha.  
_ Mais eu não convenci, você veio por vontade própria Sesshoumaru.  
_ ótimo então eu vou embora.  
_ não Sesshoumaru, todo mundo tem que jogar – disse Kagome com uma cara de choro.

_....-  
_não, Kagome o Sesshoumaru não quer jogar então pode o deixar ir. – disse Rin com um sorriso.  
_ Eu vou jogar então – disse Sesshoumaru dando um sorriso vitorioso para Rin que desmanchou o seu na hora.  
_ Você vai jogar só por causa da Rin, não é Sesshoumaru? – falou Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha também cai no chão mais dessa vez com o soco de Sesshoumaru na sua cabeça.  
_ Feh, por que fez isso ? – Inuyasha disse bravo  
_ não seja tão bobo Inuyasha eu vou jogar porque eu quero.  
Os seis andaram em direção a uma arvore que tinha no quintal. E sentaram em circulo.  
Kagome do lado de Inuyasha, Rin do lado de Kagome, Sango do lado de Rin, Sesshoumaru do lado de Sango e Miroku entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.  
_ não é justo, porque eu não posso sentar do lado de uma menina ?  
_ porque elas não querem sentar do seu lado Miroku. - disse Sesshoumaru serio e frio.  
_ que injustiça comigo.  
_ Ta legal gente vamos começar o jogo - disse Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.  
_ quem vai começar ? - perguntou Inuyasha.  
_ começa você mesmo, Kagome. - disse Rin.  
_ ok.- Kagome girou a garrafa e ela parou no Miroku _ Miroku, verdade ou desafio ?  
_ Verdade.  
_ É verdade que você gosta da Sango ?  
Sango fica corada e um pouco brava por Kagome ter perguntado isso.  
_ Gosto sim, não é Sangozinha ?

_ Miroku seu idiota - disse Sango um pouco corada.  
_ sua vez Miroku - disse Kagome.  
Miroku girou a garrafa e ela parou no Inuyasha  
_ Inuyasha, verdade ou desafio ?  
_ verdade.  
_ hum.. é verdade que você ainda gosta da Kikyou ?  
_ claro que não .  
Kagome não sabia porque, mais ficou aliviada em ouvir isso.  
_ sua vez Inuyasha- disse Miroku.  
Inuyasha girou a garrafa e ela parou em Sesshoumaru "_ótimo agora vou poder me vingar do Sesshoumaru pelo soco que ele me deu "_- pensou ele.  
_ Sesshoumaru, verdade ou desafio ?  
_ Desafio  
_ Eu te desafio a dar um beijo na Rin... mais tem que ser na boca em. - Inuyasha estava com um sorrisinho malicioso.

_ O que ? eu não vou beijar a Rin - Sesshoumaru estava bravo.-"_que gosto será que tem os lábios de Rin ?, a espera, o que eu to pensando? a Rin me odeia ."_  
_ E eu também não vou deixar o Sesshoumaru me beijar, você é um louco Inuyasha isso sim.  
_ então os dois são covardes .  
_ Cale a boca Inuyasha . - falou Sesshoumaru com o punho fechado tentando se controlar.  
Enquanto isso Miroku, Sango e Kagome seguravam o riso  
_ Kagome você acha que o Sesshoumaru gosta da Rin ? - perguntou Sango com a mão tampando um pouco a boca.  
_ Sinceramente, acho que sim - disse ela sussurrando.  
Rin se levantou muito brava.  
_ escuta aqui já disse que não vou deixar que o idiota do Sesshoumaru me beije entendeu ?  
_ Realmente os dois são covardes - disse Inuyasha.  
Sesshoumaru se levanta e vai atrás de Rin.  
_ Sesshoumaru não se aproxime de mim se não você nunca mais vai sair de uma cama de hospital.  
_ calma ai Rin.  
_ o que foi ? - disse Rin parando e se virando para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru puxou Rin para perto de si e eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Rin estava vermelha.  
Ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, as duas respirações se misturavam, o coração de Rin estava acelerado e ela não sabia o porquê dela fica assim.  
Sesshoumaru não pensou duas vezes segurou Rin pela cintura e a beijou, ela tentou resistir tentava se soltar, mas Sesshoumaru segurou seus braços e prendeu-a contra si.  
Rin estava quase se entregando, como alguém conseguiria resistir ao beijo de Sesshoumaru ? Ela conseguia sentir sua respiração acelerada e ouvia a respiração dele também, a pressão contra Sesshoumaru a fazia sentir seu peitoral forte sobre ela. Mais ela se lembrou de uma coisa; Ela odiava Sesshoumaru Taisho.  
Então ela tomou o ultimo pingo de forças que tinha e se soltou dos braços de Sesshoumaru.

_ Seu grande idiota como você ousa fazer isso ? - depois de dizer isso ela entra em casa e vai direto para o quarto.  
Sesshoumaru ficou parado no mesmo lugar ele estava paralisado, mais estava paralisado pelo beijo de Rin, e não por alguma coisa que ela disse afinal ele já estava acostumado com aqueles insultos.

Enquanto isso quatro pessoas assistiam aquela cena, com muita atenção.  
_ Será que a Rin vai ficar bem ? - perguntou Kagome preocupada.  
_ acho que sim. - disse Sango.  
Sango e Miroku se afastaram eles estavam discutindo de novo. Só sobrou Inuyasha e Kagome.  
_ Inuyasha, porque você fez isso ?  
_ Porque o Sesshoumaru parece que gosta da Rin.  
_ Ham? O Sesshoumaru gosta da Rin ? Tem certeza disso?  
_ Bom... eu acho que sim, vamos tomar um pouco de água ?  
_ vamos, eu acho melhor deixar a Rin um pouco sozinha, porque se alguém for lá, ela é bem capaz de jogar tudo que ela tem no quarto contra a pessoa que tentar falar com ela.

_

Enquanto isso_ "_ maldição, será que a Rin percebeu alguma coisa no meu olhar ? ela sempre foi a única que sabia decifrar o meu olhar._"- Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados -_" _não eu acho que ela não notou nada, de diferente_ ."

No quarto: -"_merda porque o Sesshoumaru fez aquilo ?"_ - Rin passou os dedos sobre os seus lábios. _"_ Porque meu coração ficou acelerado daquele jeito ? "_

* * *

**Antes de mais nada, estou muito emocionada pelas Reviews, olhos marejando'**

**_pequena rin_: você gostou ? Muito obrigada eo to muito feliz,eu ja li histórias suas e elas são demais. :)**

**_sandramonte_: Vo continuar sim, e obrigada pelo Review. ^^**

**_SrªTaaisho_: obrigada ^^ talvez eles se entendam afinal *-***

**Traduçoes.**

**Baka: idiota**

**Eu sei que tinha que ser garrafa de chanpanhe, no jogo de verdade ou desafio mais só tinha de refri, ;x '**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse cap. eu aceito opinioes, para melhoramento da fic se vocês acham que alguma coisa pode ser melhorada. :)**


	4. Cap 4:Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza

**Cap. 4: Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza. **

Rin não queria descer para almoçar depois do ocorrido mais também não queria, ser mal educada com Izayoi.  
Sesshoumaru como o esperado não comentou sobre o assunto, mais ele estava ainda mais quieto e mais frio do que o normal e Izayoi reparou nisso.  
Rin estava no quarto, deitada em sua cama, ela olhava para o teto, como se as respostas para suas perguntas estivessem todas lá.  
Alguém bateu na porta:  
_Rin. Vem almoçar. – disse Sango  
_ Já estou indo Sango – Rin se levantou foi para o banheiro, e se olhou no espelho, os olhos estavam só um pouco avermelhados por causa do choro. Ela lavou o rosto e desceu para a cozinha. Não deixaria ninguém ver que ela estava abalada, mais mesmo assim fazia questão de ignorar Sesshoumaru e até mesmo Inuyasha.  
Enquanto os outros conversavam Rin apenas brincava com a comida. Kagome e Sango que eram amigas de Rin perceberam que tinha algo errado com a amiga, porque ela sempre falava bastante no almoço e comia bem.  
Decidiram falar com ela mais tarde.

Depois que Izayoi, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku foram embora Kagome e Sango ficaram lá com Rin para lhe fazer companhia.  
_ Rin o que é que esta acontecendo com você ? – perguntou Kagome quando estavam no quarto.  
_ é Rin você ta estranha. - disse Sango.  
Rin deu um suspiro discreto:  
_ Não é nada não, só estou cansada.  
_ Mas, depois do beijo que o Sesshoumaru deu em você quero ver não estar cansada. – brincou Sango. Rin corou um pouco  
_ Não é isso – disse. - _ Só estou um pouco cansada, porque... ... semana que vem as aulas vão começar e não estou com paciência para agüentar aquelas pessoas que se dizem ser populares.

Rin, Sango e Kagome não eram muito populares, e elas achavam isso uma idiotice.  
Rin estava no segundo ano, junto com Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, e Miroku já Sesshoumaru estava no terceiro ano.  
As três ficaram o dia todo conversando sobre a escola e claro fazendo algumas "pequenas" fofocas sobre as pessoas.  
Quando o sol já estava quase se pondo Kagome e Sango foram para suas casas.  
Aproveitando isso Rin foi para seu quarto descansar.

___

Sesshoumaru. Depois que foi embora para sua casa ficou o dia todo dentro de seu quarto. Será que foi o certo ter beijado-a ?  
A noite ia caindo aos poucos sobre a cidade, não havia lua nesta noite fresca e agradável. Duas pessoas, cada uma em seu quarto olhavam da janela para o céu sem estrelas. A pergunta de ambos era porque ? Rin concerteza não entendia o porquê de  
Sesshoumaru ter olhado para ela daquele jeito, mais aquele gosto... o gosto dos lábios dele era viciante. Então cenas do passado de ambos veio à mente dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

**-Flash Back-**

**  
Rin e Sesshoumaru eram amigos próximos naquela época, Sesshoumaru não era tão frio quanto hoje em dia.  
Rin gostava de Sesshoumaru mais de que como amigo e ele não havia percebido isso, na verdade nem ela havia percebido isso, mais uma pessoa havia percebido; Kagura.  
Kagura gostava de Sesshoumaru e odiava Rin por ela ser tão próxima de Sesshoumaru.  
Então fez um plano para separar os dois de vez, ela falou para Rin que Sesshoumaru gostava de Rin, e que talvez namorasse ela.  
Rin como o esperado ficou feliz com a noticia. Então quer dizer que Sesshoumaru gostava dela ? Decidiu então ir falar com ele mais tarde.  
Kagura depois disso falou para Sesshoumaru que ela havia falado com Rin sobre ele, e ela havia dito que achava Sesshoumaru chato e muito frio um verdadeiro baka e que ia dizer isso a ele mais tarde.  
Sesshoumaru não acreditou em Kagura, não gostava dessa menina. Mas então viu Rin se aproximando, então Kagura estava realmente certa. Rin achava aquilo dele?**

**Mais antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em mais alguma coisa Kagura pulou em cima dele e o beijou, Sesshoumaru não sabia o fazer. Mas então sentiu raiva de Rin por ela achar aquelas coisas dele já que ele realmente confiava nela então retribuiu o beijo.  
Rin não acreditou no que via, Sesshoumaru estava beijando Kagura. Mais ele não havia dito a Kagura que gostava dela ? e não ia pedir para namorá-la. Lagrimas queriam sair de seus olhos, mais antes que isso acontecesse, ela conseguiu pergunta:  
_ porque você fez isso Sesshy. ?  
_ porque eu quis.  
Nessa hora lagrimas já saiam dos olhos de Rin.  
_ ma..is eu pensei que você gostava de mim.  
"**_**como ela tem a coragem de falar isso **_**? - pensou ele.- _ claro que eu não gosto, você é uma garota chata, mimada e mentirosa.  
_ eu não sou nada disso, você que é um idiota. EU TE ODEIO SESSHOUMARU. – Rin saiu correndo dali, muitas lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto.  
Bastou Rin sair dali para Sesshoumaru sair de perto de Kagura não agüentava aquela garota e estava realmente arrependido de ter feito aquilo com Rin, ele havia perdido a cabeça naquela hora, coisa que não acontecia com freqüência. - "**_**Merda, Rin nunca vai me perdoar por isso**_**"- pensou ele. Depois foi para casa, precisava de um bom banho relaxante.**

**Rin estava em seu quarto ela não chorava mais porque não havia mais lagrimas para derramar, mas seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, ela ficou pensando em o que fazer e quando olhou as horas já era de madrugada, ela sabia que não ia conseguir dormir naquela noite, e havia decidido esquecer que Sesshoumaru existia, seria um trabalho duro e doloroso mas talvez não impossível.  
Algumas semanas haviam se passado, Rin e Sesshoumaru não haviam trocado nem uma palavra nessas ultimas semanas.**

_  
**  
Rin estava em um parque caminhando tranquilamente entre a sombra das arvores já que o dia estava bastante ensolarado, ela estava distraída pensando na escola. Sesshoumaru também estava nesse mesmo parque, ele escrevia coisas desconhecidas em um caderno de capa vermelha. Eles estavam próximos um ao outro, Rin teria que passar em frente à Sesshoumaru para continuar seu trajeto.**

**  
Alguns meninos se aproximaram de Rin, ela continuou andando ignorando eles, então eles começaram a falar coisas desagradáveis a ela. Sesshoumaru acompanhava aquilo com certa atenção, os meninos teimavam em continuar a incomodar Rin, ela não viu outra saída teria que deixar seu orgulho de lado e pedir ajuda a Sesshoumaru e foi o que ela fez, mais este não atendeu ao pedido, Rin ficou perplexa ele não iria ajudá-la ? Mas claro que Sesshoumaru a ajudaria, apesar de todo o seu orgulho se aqueles meninos tentassem alguma coisa contra Rin ele iria se intrometer na situação. **

**  
Rin um pouco desesperada começou a dar passos para trás, já que ela estava virada para os meninos, como não via por onde andava ela tropeçou em um pequeno monte e caiu sobre seu braço esquerdo soltando um grito de dor, nesse instante o coração de Sesshoumaru doeu ainda mais, ele foi correndo ver o que tinha acontecido. Os meninos que incomodavam Rin já haviam saído correndo dali. **

**  
_ Rin pelo amor de Deus, está tudo bem ?  
_ Eu pareço bem ? – disse ela bufando  
Sesshoumaru ignorou este ultimo comentário e continuou.  
_ Eu acho que você quebrou o braço – ele estava nervoso mais não deixava isso transparecer. _ é melhor irmos ao hospital.  
_ E desde quando você liga para mim ? Você não veio me ajudar quando eu pedi e agora quer me levar no hospital. - dizia ela com lagrimas nos olhos.  
_ eu vou te levar no hospital por bem ou por mal. – Sua voz saiu como uma ordem a ser comprida. **

**Rin ia dizer, mas alguma coisa mais como seu braço doía muito ela decidiu ir ao hospital com Sesshoumaru. Logo depois ele ligou para os pais de Rin que chegaram minutos depois no hospital. Rin havia mesmo quebrado o braço mais o medico disse que era só engessar e ia ficar tudo bem.  
Isso já fazia uns três anos.**

**  
__**

**Desde aquele dia Rin nunca mais falou com Sesshoumaru, em seus olhos ele só via ódio. **

**  
- Fim do flash back –  
**  
Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro cansado, ele não conseguia se perdoar por aquilo ter acontecido a Rin a culpa era dele... Se ele tivesse ajudado Rin, ela não teria quebrado o braço. Mas não adiantava ficar se lamentando pelos cantos – _"preciso fazer alguma coisa"_ – pensou ele se deitando na cama para dormir.

Rin decidiu tentar dormir nem que fosse um pouco, já que não queria olheiras e havia combinado de sair com Miroku, Sango e Kagome para irem a uma lanchonete no dia seguinte. Rin havia decidido que ia viver a sua vida, ia se divertir precisava disso, não ia mais se importar com Sesshoumaru nem com nada.

Já eram cinco horas da tarde e Miroku ainda não havia chegado, ele estava realmente atrasado, então Rin decidiu se arrumar quando ele chegasse. Ela pegou um pote de sorvete de chocolate e começou a comer ela ainda estava de pijama, uma blusinha de alça, justa no corpo, lilás e um shortinho bem curto da mesma cor.

**Ding Dong [N/A:Isso ser o som de uma campainha e.ê] **

A campainha tocou, Rin foi atender em uma mão ela segurava o pote de sorvete e na outra ela segurava a colher.  
Ela abriu a porta e viu Miroku, mas ele não estava sozinho também havia Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, que agora olhava disfarçadamente para suas pernas expostas pelo pequeno short.  
_ Oi Rin, parece que você ainda não ta arrumada– disse Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.  
_ Miroku, para de olhar para minhas pernas, e porque eles estão aqui ? – disse Rin apontando a colher para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.  
_ É que... bem, eles vão com a gente.  
_ O queeee ? Você ta brincando. – disse ela alterada.  
_ Não, não estou – disse ele tentando parecer ser sério.  
Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se viraram e se afastaram da porta.  
_ Nós vamos esperar aqui fora. – disse Sesshoumaru.  
Miroku assentiu e logo depois entrou na casa de Rin.  
_ Eu vou me arrumar já volto Miroku – disse Rin indo para seu quarto _ E não toque no meu sorvete - gritou ela do quarto. Miroku tirou a mão do pote de sorvete e se sentou no sofá para esperar Rin.

Rin voltou pouco tempo depois estava com um short jeans que ia até metade de suas coxas, ela também estava com uma blusa azul claro e uma rasteirinha. Tudo bem simples. **[N/A: Eu não sou boa para descrever roupas ] **  
_ Vamos. - disse ela indo em direção a porta.  
_ Sim.  
Quando Rin saiu, viu Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha conversando, os dois estavam bastante sérios - "_eles devem ta conversando por causa de ontem._" – pensou ela.  
No instante que a viu o coração de Sesshoumaru disparou, ele tentou se acalmar antes que alguém percebesse as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Ela estava realmente linda. Rin ficava linda em roupas simples. E ele precisava tomar alguma decisão.

Eles seguiram diretamente para lanchonete, lá encontraram Sango e Kagome que estavam sentadas com dois copos de suco em cima da mesa.  
_ A... finalmente chegaram em. – falou Kagome.  
_ Bem. Miroku se atrasou um pouco. – respondeu Rin sorrindo.  
_ É que eu estava na casa do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru. – respondeu Miroku sem graça.  
_ Hum... é mesmo Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru também vieram. – disse Sango olhando para os dois meninos um pouco quietos.  
Todos se sentaram a mesa e pediram seus lanches.  
_ Rin você vai comer um hambúrguer ? – perguntou Inuyasha surpreso.  
_ Há, porque eu "não" posso comer um hambúrguer ? Eu to com fome. – respondeu ela fazendo careta.  
_ Claro que pode comer, mais a maioria das garotas não chegariam nem perto de um hambúrguer.  
_ Eu odeio dieta. – disse ela.  
_ É Inuyasha e eu só não vou comer um hambúrguer também porque eu to sem fome. – disse Kagome.  
_ Eu também não to com fome, porque bebi muito suco. –disse Sango.

Os seis ficaram conversando até seus lanches chegarem. Depois de comer eles pagaram cada um o seu e foram andar na praça da cidade.

__

Inuyasha foi conversando com Kagome os dois pareciam se divertir, Miroku foi conversando com Sango e Rin e Sesshoumaru iam atrás sem trocar nem uma palavra.

_ Ótimo, agora eu vou ficar de vela para esses quatro. – murmurou Rin tão baixo que só Sesshoumaru conseguiu ouvi-la.  
_ Eu também estou aqui Rin, então você não pode dizer que esta de vela. – disse Sesshoumaru.  
_ Eu to de vela sim porque você morreu para mim.  
Sesshoumaru nem ligou para o comentário de Rin.  
_ Então você pode ser considerada uma doida.  
_ Uma doida, porque ?  
_ Porque você ta falando com um morto, oras.

Rin fechou a cara e saiu de perto de Sesshoumaru caminhado em direção a uma arvore, o por do sol estava quase acontecendo, deixando o cenário romântico, mas não para Rin que estava ali com a ultima pessoa que ela queria ver na vida.  
Sesshoumaru ia até Rin não sabia o porquê de querer ficar do lado dela, mas precisava disso.

Mas antes que pudesse andar, duas mãos o seguraram e ele se virou para ver quem era.  
_ O que foi ? – perguntou ele para Kagome e Sango que seguravam seu braço.  
_ Nós sabemos... – disse Kagome  
Sesshoumaru se certificou se Inuyasha ou Miroku estivessem ouvindo mais eles estavam um pouco longe conversando sobre alguma coisa.  
_ Sabem sobre o que ? – perguntou Sesshoumaru fingido de desentendido.  
_ sabemos que você gosta da Rin. – completa Sango com um sorriso nos lábios.  
_ Eu não...  
_ Você gosta sim Sesshoumaru, notamos o jeito que você a olha e que a esta tratando. – disse Kagome seria.  
_ isso não é verdade. – disse Sesshoumaru frio.  
_ é verdade sim, mais se você não quer nem admitir isso não vamos te ajudar. - disse Sango  
_ vocês iam me ajudar ?  
_ aaa, então você confirma ? – Pergunta Sango.  
_ Ta bem, ta bem eu confirmo, eu acho que gosto da Rin sim.  
_ Acha ? – pergunta Kagome.  
_ Não sei.

_ Sesshoumaru – Repreendeu Sango.  
_ Ok, eu tenho certeza eu amo a Rin. – Sesshoumaru suspira. _ Mais ela me odeia, mas que tudo.  
_ Nós sabemos disso. – diz Sango.  
_ Sabem ?  
_ Que tipo de melhores amigas você acha que somos se nem soubéssemos de um acontecimento desses na vida da Rin ? – diz Sango  
_ ...- Sesshoumaru pisca duas vezes, então elas sabem do que ocorreu entre ele e Rin, há anos atrás. _ Então vocês vão me ajudar ?  
_ claro que vamos – respondeu Kagome com um sorriso.  
Sesshoumaru também sorriu a ajuda de duas pessoas que conhecem Rin como ninguém, é concerteza muito bem vinda.  
_ Primeiro. – disse Sango ficando seria _ vai la falar com ela o por do sol esta muito lindo e muito romântico também.  
_ Mas o que eu falo ? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
_ Tenta pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu ou então perdão. – sugeriu Kagome.  
_ Ok vou lá – Sesshoumaru saiu de perto das meninas indo em direção a Rin  
_ Boa sorte – Disse Kagome baixo - _ porque você vai precisar.  
Rin estava apoiada na arvore com os braços cruzado em frente ao corpo. Ela fitava o céu.  
_ Rin ?  
_ Vai embora Sesshoumaru.  
_ Me desculpa por tudo que eu te fiz. – disse Sesshoumaru sério.

_ Morra ! – Rin andou em direção a Sango e a Kagome. "_quem ele pensa que é? Desculpas por tudo... que ele me fez, como se isso bastasse. Mas pelo menos ele está arrependido_." – Rin deu um suspiro e chegou perto de Kagome e Sango que conversavam com Miroku e Inuyasha.  
_ Vou embora para casa já ta tarde. – disse Rin andando em direção a sua casa.  
_ As desculpas não funcionaram – sussurrou Sango- _ Tchau Rin – gritou ela.  
Rin apenas acenou com a mão sem nem se virar para trás.  
_ O que Sesshoumaru tava falando com a Rin? E porque ela saiu de lá com aquela cara ? – perguntou Inuyasha. **[N/A: A inteligência do Inu o abandonou E.E ] **  
_ Inuyasha você é tão bobinho – disse Kagome sorrindo.  
_ Eu não sou bobo – gritou Inuyasha.  
_ É sim Inuyasha, até eu percebi porque a Rin foi embora daquele jeito e porque ela tava falando com Sesshoumaru. – falou Miroku.  
_ Então me falem, porque eu não sei.  
_ Oras é porque o Sesshoumaru gosta da Rin mais a Rin não gosta do Sesshoumaru, mas porque ela não gosta do Sesshoumaru alguém sabe ? – Miroku perguntou mais Sango e Kagome já estavam andando em direção a Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru chutava algumas pedras, ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos.  
_ Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu ? porque a Rin foi embora daquele jeito ? – perguntou Kagome.

_ Eu pedi desculpas, e ela... eu acho que não aceitou. – disse ele olhando para o céu.  
_ Não vai ser tão fácil reconquistar a Rin. – afirma Sango. _ mais não vamos desistir.  
_ É... Acho que você tem razão.  
_ Em breve vamos agir, mas primeiro vamos pensar em algum plano.  
_ Ta bom, eu já vou embora também. E mais uma coisa – Sesshoumaru olha serio para Kagome e Sango. _ Não contem para Miroku e Inuyasha que eu estou tentando conquistar Rin.  
_ Pode deixar – dizem Sango e Kagome.  
Sesshoumaru também vai embora.  
_ Ei, Miroku o que o Kagome e Sango falavam com Sesshoumaru ? – perguntou Inuyasha.  
_ Não sei, mais tenho certeza que não vão nos contar.  
Kagome e Sango se juntam a Inuyasha e Miroku, depois de conversar um pouco eles vão embora para suas casas.

* * *

**Pequena Rin: estão ai os motivos da Rin odiar o Sesshy. eu exagerei ? :x ou nao é motivo suficiente, sim sim criticas sao construtivas e eu recebo muito bem elas :)**

**anny Cullen: que bom que você esta gostando :D e quanto a ter hentai ou nao eu ainda nao me decidi :/**

**Debs-Chan : obrigada, :]**

**cininha-S2 : eu sei que os capitulo tao pequeno :s mais eu vo tenta melhora cada vez mais.**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse cap. e na proxima eu tento posta um pouco mais .**

**Desculpem pelos erros de português ç.ç  
se ficar tendo esses erros toda hora, vocês podem bater em mim :\ '**


	5. Cap 5: Uma chance para a felicidade

**Gomen-nasai pela demora,fiquei sem tempo de digitar e depois fiquei sem internet, mais agora estou postando e espero muito que vocês gostem desse capitulo, ele esta um pouco maior que o outro porque como eu disse cada vez eu vou tentar fazer maior. Esse esta mais voltado para Sango e Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha. A frequencia de postagem vai diminuir mais nao vou deixar de postar mesmo que eu tenha que gravar a fic em um cd ( pq nao tenho pen drive ;x), e ir na casa de alguem. **

**Imaginem que eu escrevi todos os nomes certos. Respostas das Reviews no final da pag.**

* * *

Cap. 5: Uma chance para felicidade

Depois de um dia bem cansativo Rin toma um banho demorado para tentar relaxar, mas o banho não estava surtindo efeito já que seus pensamentos não saiam de uma pessoa: Sesshoumaru.

Quanto mais ela pensava mais irritada ela ficava então saiu do banho pegou seu roupão e foi tentar ler alguns livros para se distrair, uma tentava inútil já que as palavras não processavam em sua cabeça então ela encontrou uma única saída; iria comer. E foi o que fez, foi até a cozinha onde não tinha ninguém e procurou guloseimas para comer.

_

Sesshoumaru estava deitado em sua cama com os braços atrás da cabeça ele pensava em como conseguir conquistar Rin ele precisava de um plano, ou alguma coisa eficaz para fazer. Merda não vai dar nada certo pensava ele, se nem eu mesmo me perdoei pelo o que eu fiz com ela, como eu vou conseguir com que ela me perdoe.

A campainha tocou, ele ouviu passos e algumas vozes. Ele estava concentrado tentando bolar algum plano quando alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto.  
_ Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha falou- _ Tem alguém que quer te vê.  
"_Maldição tudo o que eu menos queria era alguém aqui para me irritar._" – pensou ele. _ fala que eu sai.  
_ Que isso Sesshy, você não quer me ver não? – disse alguém já abrindo a porta e entrando.  
_ Kagura? O que você ta fazendo aqui ? – Sesshoumaru olhou feio para Inuyasha que deu de ombros e foi embora. _ Kagura, vai embora eu não quero visitas e não me chame de Sesshy.  
Sesshoumaru odiava aquela menina, mais não ia fazer nada contra ela já que ele pelo menos não batia em mulheres, mesmo que elas merecessem.  
_ Fiquei sabendo que você tinha voltado para a cidade então vim te ver. Porque você não me ligou?  
_ Porque eu não quero falar com você. Agora saia.  
Sesshoumaru apontou para a porta aberta. Kagura obedeceu.  
_ Não ache que se livrou de mim Sesshoumaru, eu vou voltar.  
Sesshoumaru simplesmente fechou a porta em sua cara e se deitou na cama de novo.

_

Inuyasha havia saído de casa, ele estava sentado de baixo de uma arvore que ficava em um parque. Ele estava triste porque Miroku fez ele se lembrar de Kikyou. E Inuyasha ainda amava Kikyou mesmo que escondesse isso de todo mundo mesmo que ela houvesse abandonado ele para ficar com o idiota do Naraku ele não podia se livrar de seus sentimentos.

Kagome andava um pouco apressada para chegar a casa já que estava um pouco atrasada quando imediatamente identificou um rapaz de cabelos pratas sentado debaixo de uma arvore em um parque próximo que havia ali.  
Ela resolveu de aproximar de Inuyasha, ele não aparentava estar bem.

_Inuyasha. Esta tudo bem? – perguntou ela se abaixando para olhá-lo nos olhos.  
_ Feh, será que eu não posso nem ficar um tempo sozinho? –disse Inuyasha se alterando um pouco e se levantando.  
_ Me desculpa – Kagome se virou em direção à rua. _ Só queria saber se estava bem – disse ela em tom triste. Kagome não gostava de ver os outros tristes e sempre que podia tentava ajudar essas pessoas mas o problema era quando as pessoas não queriam ser ajudadas no caso de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ficou bravo com ele, por ter tratado Kagome daquela forma já que ela realmente só queria ajudá-lo. Na verdade ela sempre o ajudou sempre estava com ele nos momentos difíceis, sempre o fazia se sentir bem e isso era umas das coisas em que gostava nela.

_ Kagome, me desculpa por te tratar assim.  
_ Tudo bem Inuyasha. –Kagome deu um sorriso, um sorriso simples que encantou Inuyasha, ele se sentiu confortável com aquele sorriso se sentiu bem na presença dela, ele realmente sentiu saudade de Kagome quando ele foi embora para Tókio.

_ Agora eu também te chamo de Inu-kun – disse ela sorrindo. _ Mas agora me conta a verdade do porque de você esta aqui com essa cara de triste. – disse ela em tom mandão.

Kagome suspirou e se sentou do lado de Inuyasha.  
_ Inuyasha se não quiser me contar tudo bem, você sabe quer pode confiar em mim não sabe?  
_ Sei sim Kagome e obrigado.  
_ De nada  
_ ok, você me convenceu... eu to assim por causa... da Kikyou .  
Kagome ficou um pouco triste, o que quer que essa tal de Kikyou tenha feito magoou Inuyasha bastante e por causa disso, ela odiava essa garota agora.  
_ o que ela fez? e quem ela é ?  
_ Ela era minha namorada e ela me trocou por um cara chamado Naraku. – Inuyasha se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por falar essas coisas com Kagome já que ele não falava disso para ninguém.  
_ Hum... Então você ainda a ama?  
_ ... ... sim.  
Uma pontada atingiu Kagome no peito e ela teve vontade de chorar sua expressão era de triste e ela ficou imediatamente pálida o que preocupou Inuyasha.  
_ Kagome você esta bem? – perguntou Inuyasha que ao contrario do irmão demonstrava seus sentimentos abertamente.  
_ Foi só um mal estar. – respondeu ela tentando dar um sorriso.  
_ É melhor você ir para casa eu te acompanho até lá. – disse ele se levantando e ajudando Kagome a se levantar.  
_ Obrigada Inuyasha.

Inuyasha esqueceu seus problemas com Kikyou porque todas as suas atenções estavam voltadas para Kagome. Ele começou a olhá-la de cima a baixo e começou a pensar em como Kagome era realmente mais bonita do que Kikyou, em como ele se sentia bem na presença de Kagome, ela o compreendia apesar deles se desentender às vezes, mais nunca era nada sério. Algo surgiu dentro de Inuyasha, algo que ele não sabia explicar o que era algo como borboletas no estômago e com isso uma sensação ótima tomou conta de seu corpo.

_ Inuyasha? – disse Kagome cutucando Inuyasha para ver se ele acordava.  
_ Ham? Hum.. o que foi?  
_ queria saber se você esta bem.  
_ estou, agora vamos.  
_ sim.  
Os dois começaram a andar em direção a casa de Kagome que não ficava muito longe dali. O trajeto se seguia silencioso. Inuyasha estava muito confuso com o que estava sentindo, nunca havia sentido aquilo por ninguém, nem mesmo por Kikyou e era um sentimento bom. Kagome por sua vez estava triste por saber que Inuyasha ainda amava sua ex, mas tentou se alegrar em pensar que podia ter a companhia de Inuyasha mesmo que fosse como amigo. Então a vontade de chorar a invadiu de novo mas ela não choraria na presença de alguém, ainda mais na presença dele.

_ Kagome. Podia te perguntar uma coisa?  
_ Na verdade já perguntou – disse ela sorrindo _ mas pode fazer mais uma pergunta.  
Inuyasha sorriu, não sabia se aquela pergunta era o certo a fazer mas não estava nem ai.  
_ Kagome você esta namorando alguém?  
Kagome quase engasgou com o ar. Porque Inuyasha estava perguntando isso? Ela ficou um pouco nervosa. _ Porque você quer saber isso Inu-kun?  
_ Só queria saber.  
_ Há. Não estou namorando ninguém não.  
Inuyasha ficou alegre pela noticia, mas porque ele ficou alegre? Perguntava para si mesmo.  
Kagome parou subitamente de andar ao ver alguém perto de um poste de luz que estava perto dos dois.  
_Kouga? o que você esta fazendo aqui ?  
_ Kagome. - disse Kouga se aproximando de Kagome e pegando suas mãos. _estava só andando por ai.  
_ Lobo fedido fale a verdade o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha.  
_ Vim ver Kagome, e o que você cara de cachorro esta fazendo aqui com minha Kagome?  
_ Sua Kagome? Ela me falou que não esta namorando ninguém. – Inuyasha estava muito bravo. Como esse lobo fedido ousava falar que Kagome era dele.

Kagome que até o momento estava com uma gota na cabeça, suspirou e tentou falar a verdade.  
_ E não estou mesmo. – ela dirigiu um olhar irritado a Kouga e depois olhou para Inuyasha. _ Inuyasha é melhor eu ir já esta bem tarde. Muito obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui.  
Kagome saiu dali e foi em direção a sua casa. Os outros dois ficaram se encarando, faíscas saiam de seus olhos então depois foram cada um para uma direção.

Kagome chegou a sua casa subiu as escadas, já que ela morava em um templo que pertencia à família Higurashi, Kagome morava com sua mãe, seu irmão e seu avô, depois de entrar em casa cumprimentar sua mãe e seu avô ela foi até seu quarto e se jogou na cama, a vontade de chorar voltou novamente, mas dessa vez ela não se segurou apenas deixou que as lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos e escorressem pelo seu rosto até atingir a cama. Ela pegou um pouco de lençol em suas mãos e apertou bem forte. Porque a vida tinha que ser tão difícil?

__

Alguns dias se passaram e as aulas haviam começado.  
Rin dormia profundamente enquanto tinha uma espécie de pesadelo: Tudo ao redor estava escuro ela só via a si mesmo ela virava de um lado para outro tentando encontrar alguém, quando derrepente uma luz se iluminou e ela pode ver claramente dois olhos âmbares a olhando e aos poucos a figura completa do homem foi aparecendo, ela não hesitou em correr para onde Sesshoumaru estava, mas quando conseguiu chegar perto ele desapareceu. E ela acordou um pouco assustada olhou para o relógio que ficava no criado-mudo do lado de sua cama, marcava 6 horas, ela deitou de novo a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos e imediatamente imagens do sonho que tivera vinha em sua mente. Porque ela tinha sonhado com isso? Não fazia o menor sentido pensou.

Rin ainda podia dormir mais um pouco mais o sono a abandonou era sempre assim; quando ela sabia que podia dormir mais um pouco o sonho ia embora, mais quando ela sabia que tinha acordar cedo ela ficava morrendo de sono, por mais que ela dormisse isso sempre acontecia.

Rin se sentou na cama, olhou ao redor deu uma espreguiçada, um bocejo e foi em direção ao banheiro, iria aproveitar para tomar um longo banho para se despertar completamente.

Terminou o banho se enrolou em sua toalha branca e muito macia e foi para o quarto se sentou na beirada da cama e pensou em o que tinha que fazer primeiro. Levantou-se e foi pegar o uniforme da escola Shikon No Tama, o uniforme tinha uma saia verde rodada e uma blusa branca com uma espécie de lenço **(ou seja, igual da Kagome no anime)** ela se vestiu e foi para o banheiro procurar o pente. Depois de pentear o cabelo, Rin escovou os dentes e desceu para a cozinha de onde um cheirinho de comida que parecia deliciosa chegava ao seu olfato e a deixava com muita mais fome. E ela estava certa, um lindo café da manhã a esperava na cozinha, ela abriu um enorme sorriso e se sentou em uma cadeira e começou a comer. Seu pai e sua mãe também estavam sentados, e eles conversaram um pouco.

Rin saiu de casa depois de se despedir de seus pais, ela caminhava pela rua que nessa hora não tinha muito movimento e também a rua em que ela morava não era muito movimentada, era uma rua bem calma. Um vento soprou gelado e ela passou a mão em seus braços notando que seus pelos estavam arrepiados, a escola não ficava longe de onde Rin morava e por isso ela podia ir caminhando todos os dias, o caminho também era agradável cheio de arvores e sombras frescas. Rin sentiu uma alguma coisa atrás dela e quando se virou deu de cara com Sesshoumaru que também estava com o uniforme da escola.  
_ Sesshoumaru?  
_ O que? – respondeu ele no tom frio de sempre.  
_ Fica longe de mim. – disse ela com uma veia latejando e sua testa.  
_ Não – respondeu ele simplesmente.  
_ Argh, eu desisto. – Rin andou, mas rápido em direção a escola deixando Sesshoumaru para trás. – "_ merda eu estava certa, ele vai passar todo dia aqui antes de ir para a escola._" – pensou ela bufando.  
Sesshoumaru apenas acompanhou Rin com os olhos, ela estava estranha nem havia ameaçado ele, será que devia se preocupar com isso?

Rin chegou à escola um pouco mais calma, Sesshoumaru não havia tentado mais alguma aproximação no trajeto até a escola.  
_Ohayou Rin-chan – disseram Kagome e Sango que esperavam Rin na porta do colégio.  
_ Ohayou meninas. – respondeu ela.  
Sesshoumaru passou entre elas e adentrou o colégio.  
_ Sesshoumaru estava com você? –perguntou uma Sango curiosa.  
_ Não, mais eu infelizmente encontrei ele no caminho – disse ela decepcionada.  
O sinal para o começo das aulas tocou.  
_ Você viu o Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome interessada.  
_ Serve aquele ali? – apontou Sango com os olhos para um Inuyasha que acabava de chegar.  
_ Ele deve ter acordado atrasado. – comentou Rin dando de costas e caminhado para a entrada. _ Vamos?  
_ Hai – responderam as duas e depois de dar alguns passos largos alcançaram Rin, e as três meninas entraram no colégio conversando.

Chegando à sala de aula encontraram Miroku conversando com uma menina do primeiro ano.

_ Esse Miroku não tem jeito. – disse Kagome. _ Não é Sango?  
Kagome olhou para a amiga que estava com um olhar assustador. Miroku também viu Sango e congelou despediu da menina com quem conversava e sentou em sua cadeira. Logo depois Inuyasha chegou e se sentou também, ele sentava do lado de Miroku.

Rin, Kagome e Sango que estavam conversando decidiram se sentar também, Rin sentava em terceiro na fila do canto, Sango sentava atrás dela e Kagome sentava o seu lado, Inuyasha sentava logo atrás de Kagome. O professor entrou na sala, saudou os alunos e explicou algumas coisas.

O sinal bateu sinalizando o termino da primeira aula o professor saiu e os alunos aproveitaram para conversar mais um pouco sobre as férias. Depois de mais algumas aulas o tão esperado sinal para o intervalo bateu as meninas saíram um pouco depois que o restante da sala, foram em direção ao refeitório, pegaram suas bandejas e comida, depois elas se dirigiram as mesas que ficavam em uma área ao ar livre, na verdade podia escolher entre ficar dentro da escola ou ao ar livre, a maioria dos alunos escolhia o ar livre que era bem agradável e tinha algumas arvores o que proporcionava sombras bem frescas.

As meninas escolheram uma mesa um pouco afastada das outras, ficava em um lugar ótimo com uma sombra bem grande, elas sempre ficavam naquela mesa no ano passado. Kagome se sentou de um lado e Rin e Sango se sentaram do outro lado. Elas comiam tranquilamente suas refeições, de vez em quando ouviam alguma barulheira e olhavam na direção de onde ela vinha e viam Sesshoumaru sentado um pouco próximos a elas e muitas meninas da escola em volta dele inclusive Kagura.  
_ Coitado ele não parece nem estar conseguindo respirar, não é Rin? – comentou Kagome.  
_ Bem feito para ele – respondeu Rin colocando, mas comida na boca para não precisar responder mais alguma

Kagome tentou forçar um sorriso mas este não saiu muito bem, ela também olhava de vez em quando para Inuyasha e via ele sentado com Miroku em uma mesa. Miroku conversava com meninas do primeiro ano e Inuyasha olhava várias vezes em direção a uma menina que Kagome achou ser a tal da Kikyou essa Kikyou, não estava sentada muito longe de Inuyasha e estava no colo de um garoto, com cabelos longos e castanhos que ela deduziu ser o Naraku de quem Inuyasha havia falado

Kagome deu um suspiro triste que não passou por despercebido por Rin e Sango, que a olharam preocupadas ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e tentou comer mais um pouco.  
Rin e Sango se olharam e decidiram ficar quietas. Um menino se aproximou da mesa onde elas estavam sentadas e cumprimentou Kagome.

_ Ola senhorita Higurashi. – disse o menino sorrindo para Kagome.  
_ Ola Houjo. – Kagome também sorriu para o garoto.  
Inuyasha que bem naquele momento olhou para a mesa onde Rin, Sango e Kagome estavam sentadas ficou furioso quando viu aquele menino se aproximar da mesa delas e falar justamente com Kagome. Miroku percebendo a reação do amigo decidiu ajudar, porque sabia que Inuyasha era muito orgulhoso para fazer alguma coisa.

_ Inuyasha vou um pouco onde a Sangozinha está, vem comigo?  
Inuyasha percebendo a intenção do amigo apenas concordou e eles seguiram para a mesa onde Kagome estava.  
_ Olá meninas. – disse Miroku sorrindo. _ posso me sentar aqui?  
_ Sim. – falou Rin.  
_ Não – disse uma Sango desesperada, que olhou brava para Rin que apenas sorriu de volta.  
_ Vou ficar com a opção da Rin. – respondeu Miroku se sentando ao lado de Sango.  
Inuyasha que estava atrás de Miroku, com a cara emburrada e os braços cruzados ficou de pé, murmurando xingamentos ao vento.

_ Então Kagome... – Falou Houjo. _ essas raízes são ótimas para a palidez.  
_ Muito...obrigada Houjo. – disse Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.  
O menino saiu dali e Inuyasha apenas bufou.

_ Você não vai se sentar não Inuyasha? – perguntou um Miroku sorrindo sem graça, com uma marca de tapa em um lado do rosto e uma Sango vermelha de raiva sentada ao lado dele. Inuyasha olhou bravo para Miroku porque ele sabia que Inuyasha teria que sentar do lado de Kagome, mais apenas se largou no banco ainda com os braços cruzados e a cara bem fechada.

Todos conversavam bem animados menos Rin que estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço e olhava para uma arvore, estava com os pensamentos longes, ela não pensava em Sesshoumaru simplesmente era de costume ela desligar e ficar pensando.

Não muito longe dali um garoto olhava para a mesa onde Rin estava ele estava rodeado de garotas da escola, qualquer um ficaria feliz em estar no lugar dele, mas ele não estava feliz porque a única garota que importava em sua vida estava sentada em outro lugar e não parecia nem um pouco interessada nele.

Ele queria continuar em seus pensamentos, mas o sinal o despertou, ele apenas se levantou e foi em direção a sala de aula, não agüentava, mas ficar perto daquelas meninas, a conversa delas era horrivelmente fútil. Realmente o seu mau humor estava bem no limite.  
_ Sesshoumaru. – gritou Jakotsu.  
"_Ótimo, tudo que eu menos precisava era do Jakotsu dando em cima de mim... Será que meu dia pode piorar?_"- pensou Sesshoumaru se virando para encarar o garoto que vinha correndo em sua direção com um sorriso bobo na cara.  
_ Olá Sesshoumaru, onde você esta indo? – Jakotsu já estava se insinuando para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru apenas suspirou, não queria ficar tratando mal as pessoas, mas esse Jakotsu já estava passando dos limites.

_ Estava indo para minha sala. – respondeu simplesmente.  
_ Ok, tchauzinho Sesshoumaru. – respondeu Jakotsu enviando um beijinho e piscando para Sesshoumaru que lançou um olhar frio a ele.  
Sesshoumaru saiu dali e foi para sua sala esperar o professor entrar e dar logo a aula, ele não estava agüentando aquele dia chato de escola.

Rin estava quase dormindo sentada na cadeira, não estava escutando nada que a professora dizia, ela estava morrendo de sono. – _"droga eu devia ter tentado dormir mais um pouco hoje de manhã, agora eu estou morrendo de sono_." - pensou ela. O sinal para o termino das aulas bateu e os alunos começaram a sair da sala. Rin levantou, jogou suas coisas na mochila, se despediu de suas amigas e saiu da sala em direção a sua casa, ela mal podia esperar para poder dormir logo. Rin estava na metade do caminho quando notou alguém ao seu lado.

Virou-se para ver quem era e viu dois olhos dourados a encarando, Sesshoumaru estava com uma sombracelha arqueada.  
_ Algo errado Rin? – perguntou ele.  
_ Não, só estou cansada.  
_ Você esta se arrastando. Não dormiu bem não?  
_ Na verdade não. – respondeu ela sem encará-lo, como poderia dizer que um pesadelo com ele havia a feito acordar mais cedo do que o necessário ?  
Antes que Sesshoumaru perguntasse mais alguma coisa para Rin, ela correu em direção ao portão de sua casa, já que eles já haviam chegado não se despediu e entrou em casa. Sesshoumaru continuou seu trajeto até sua casa e também entrou.

Rin foi direto para a cama dormir um pouco.** [N/A:não sei o horário de aula lá no Japão então coloquei que a aula vai das 08h00min da manhã, às 15h00min da tarde. (Qualquer coisa eu mudo.)] **.  
Quando ela acordou já estava anoitecendo levantou, tomou um banho e desceu. Encontrou seus pais na cozinha.

_ Olá querida. – a mãe de Rin falou. Ela estava sentada à mesa assim como o pai de Rin.  
_ Olá mamãe. – disse Rin dando um bocejo e se sentando para jantar.  
_ Dormiu bastante em minha filha. – disse o pai de Rin.  
_ é, porque na noite passada não dormi muito bem. – disse Rin meio sem graça.  
_ Então vê se dorme bem hoje. – disse o pai de Rin em um tom brincalhão.  
_ Pode deixar papai.  
Rin terminou a janta ajudou a mãe a arrumar a mesa e a lavar a louça e foi para a sala assistir um pouco de televisão.

___

Três dias depois, as coisas iam normais, para Rin e para os outros.  
Miroku andava de um lado para outro em um corredor na escola, seria agora ou nunca. Ele estava morrendo de medo de não dar certo mais já havia decidido iria fazer isso.  
Bateu o sino para o intervalo, Miroku olhou para a porta da sala 2 D. Bom essa era a sala dele mesmo, mais ele havia ido tomar água, e aproveitou o tempo restante para ficar esperando a pessoa com quem ele iria falar. Viu as pessoas começarem a sair da sala indo para o refeitório, ele prendeu a respiração e passou mentalmente as falas que ele havia ensaiado em casa. Lá estava ela, Miroku deu um sorriso ela estava vindo com suas amigas.

_ Sango, pos..ss...so falarcomvocê? – Miroku havia tropeçado nas letras.  
_ Miroku fala mais de vagar e direito não entendi nada do que você disse. – falou Sango  
Kagome e Rin que olhavam a cena como espectadoras, se olharam e quase caíram na gargalhada.  
_ Bom eu já vou indo, estou morrendo de fome. – disse Rin.  
_ Eu também vou, Sango a gente se vê lá no refeitório. – disse Kagome.  
_ Não. Esperem ai. – Tarde de mais, Kagome e Rin já haviam ido em direção ao refeitório. -"_não me deixem sozinha com o Miroku._"- completou, ela no pensamento.  
Miroku que aproveitou o momento para tentar se acalmar respirou fundo e tentou falar mais uma vez.  
_ Fala logo Miroku o que você quer? – disse Sango já imaginado o tipo de coisas que Miroku iria falar.  
_ Bem, eu queria saber se você...  
_ Fala logo, se eu o que?  
_ Se você quer sair comigo. – Miroku quase caiu duro no chão, mais teve forças para aguentar apesar de suas pernas estarem bem bambas.

_

Não muito longe dali, Kagome e Rin estavam sentadas na mesa de sempre, elas já estavam comendo. Rin não mentira quando disse que estava morrendo de fome.  
_ Então Rin, o que você acha que o Miroku quer com a Sango? – perguntou Kagome.  
_ Não tenho certeza mais acho que ele esta interessado nela.  
_ Não faz sentido, já que ele esta interessado em qualquer garota que passe na sua frente.  
_ É. Talvez você tenha razão afinal.

As meninas começaram a rir.  
_ Feh, alguém viu o Miroku? – perguntou Inuyasha que havia acabado de chegar.  
_ Vimos sim, ele está com a Sango lá na frente da sala. – disse Rin  
_ Ele ainda está lá? E o que ele está fazendo com a Sango?  
_ Nós também não sabemos. Mais ele disse que queria falar com ela. – disse Kagome.  
_ O que o Miroku está aprontando dessa vez? – Inuyasha disse isso tão baixo que ninguém escutou.  
_ Senta ai Inuyasha. – disse Rin - _ Espera o Miroku aqui. – disse ela depois de ver o clima estranho que se formou em volta deles.

Kagome estava completamente vermelha e Inuyasha olhava para outro lado. Rin para não ficar ali de "vela" resolveu dar uma volta pela escola e ir beber um pouco de água.  
_ Já volto. Vou beber um pouco de água – disse Rin.  
- "obrigada Rin."- pensou Kagome, afinal Rin conhecia a amiga muito bem e mesmo que ela dissesse que não, ela gostava de Inuyasha e Rin sabia muito bem disso. Então só depois a ficha caiu, ela estava sozinha com Inuyasha, o que a fez ficar ainda mais vermelha. Inuyasha percebendo isso também ficou sem graça. Ficar sozinho com Kagome era esquisito, bem eles não estavam completamente sozinhos já que havia alunos por toda a parte, mas eles estavam sozinhos na mesa.

_ Inuya... – Kagome foi interrompida.  
_ Olá Inuyasha porque não se senta comigo? – disse Kikyou, em um tom que era para ser sensual.  
- "_Ai, como eu odeio ser interrompida._"- pensou Kagome. Ela também ficou apreensiva com a resposta de Inuyasha, será que ele teria coragem de deixar ela sozinha, para ir se sentar com Kikyou?  
_ Não obrigado, estou bem aqui. – Inuyasha não ligava mais para Kikyou. -_ A propósito. Kagome você vai comer esse bolinho de arroz?- disse ele apontando para o bolinho na bandeja da menina.  
Kagome ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo muito feliz. _ Não... vou... comer não, pode pegar. – disse ela empurrando sua bandeja com o bolinho para Inuyasha que pegou o bolinho e deu um sorriso para Kagome, que a fez se derreter por dentro.

Kikyou que assistia aquela cena incrédula se manifestou. Como alguém podia dizer não a ela? Ainda mais Inuyasha que vivia correndo atrás dela.  
_ O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou para Inuyasha.  
_ Comendo um bolinho de arroz?- perguntou Inuyasha irônico.  
Kikyou bufou e voltou para sua mesa onde também estava Naraku e Kagura. "_Nunca fui tão humilhada assim. Mais isso vai ter volta a se vai"._  
Kagome estava de queixo caído. Inuyasha tinha mesmo falado não a Kikyou a quem ele tão ama?  
_ Inuyasha.  
_ Sim?  
_ Porque você fez aquilo. Você não gosta da Kikyou?  
_ Não, eu realmente não gosto da Kikyou. Na verdade eu gosto de outra pessoa.  
_ Outra pessoa? – Kagome arregalou os olhos com essa noticia.  
_ Sim. - "_você"_ – completou nos pensamentos.  
Kagome ficou sem reação, quem seria essa garota de quem Inuyasha gostava? Será que ela nunca teria uma chance com ele?

Voltando para Miroku e Sango...  
_ Você disse sair? – perguntou Sango pela décima vez.  
_ É Sango, eu perguntei se você não quer sair comigo. Por favor, não me faça repetir de novo. – disse Miroku já sem esperanças de que Sango aceitasse seu convite.  
_ Miroku você esta bem mesmo? – Disse Sango desconfiada de que o menino tentasse alguma coisa nesse encontro.  
_ Sim.  
_ Bem... – Sango olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do garoto para tentar descobrir se ele tinha segundas intenções. Mas ele estava bem serio e não parecia aquele Miroku que ela conhecia, mas mesmo assim ela havia gostado desse novo Miroku. _ Eu aceito. Mas me prometa que você não ira tentar nada contra mim.  
Miroku deu um pulo de alegria.

_ Eu prometo Sango. – disse ele sorrindo. Miroku saiu dali pulando de alegria. _ Eu vou sair com a Sango. – gritava ele para todo mundo.  
Sango ficou um pouco vermelha, depois revirou os olhos, tinha esquecido que Miroku não falou nem dia nem hora nem lugar. - "_Ele não mudou tanto assim_"- pensou ela rindo.  
Depois decidiu ir logo para o refeitório, Kagome e Rin deviam estar bem curiosas sobre o que Miroku queria falar com ela. Chegando lá encontrou só Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku que já havia chegado e estava sonhando com alguma coisa que ela nem queria saber o que era.

_ Onde foi a Rin? – perguntou Sango.  
_ Ela foi beber água e até agora não voltou. – respondeu Kagome. _ Sango, eu fiquei sabendo que você vai sair com o Miroku. – Kagome sorria.  
_ É, vou sair sim. – disse Sango sem graça.

_

Rin andava pelos corredores, distraída. Ela estava indo beber água, bem ela ainda não havia ido beber água, ela foi ao banheiro primeiro só para ver como estava sua aparência, depois tinha encontrado Kohaku, que era o irmão de Sango e eles conversaram durante um tempo, Rin achava Kohaku muito legal. Depois de conversar,

ela decidiu se apressar, pois queria saber logo o que Miroku queria com Sango. Mas como estava com muita sede, decidiu ir beber água antes.  
Não havia praticamente ninguém nos bebedouros, só duas pessoas. Rin viu aquela cena e ficou completamente paralisada, Jakotsu estava em cima de Sesshoumaru e este acabava de jogar Jakotsu no chão.

_ Sesshoumaru?  
_ Rin. – Sesshoumaru depois de ver o rosto de espanto da menina, percebeu logo o que ela estava pensando, o que não era verdade já que Jakotsu o perseguiu o tempo todo e ele não aguentava mais, principalmente depois que Jakotsu se jogou em cima de Sesshoumaru. _ Não é o que você esta pensando.  
_ Você é gay? Eu não tenho nada contra gays, mais nunca pensei que "você" fosse gay.  
_ Eu não sou gay. – Sesshoumaru demonstrava estar calmo.  
Rin deu um sorriso de quem aprontaria alguma coisa e saiu correndo dali.  
_ Merda. – sussurrou Sesshoumaru para si mesmo. Ele correu atrás de Rin, não sabia o que ela pretendia mas concerteza não era boa coisa.  
Sesshoumaru finalmente alcançou Rin e a segurou pelo braço.

_ Espera um pouco Rin. O que você pensa que vai fazer?  
_ Vou espalhar para a escola a grande noticia. -Na verdade Rin só queria sair o mais rápido dali.  
_ Já disse que não sou gay.  
_ Ok, já entendi pode me soltar agora?  
Sesshoumaru soltou o braço da menina que depois se dirigiu para o refeitório. Ele decidiu ir para sua sala de aula.  
Rin caminhava em direção a mesa onde Kagome e os outros estavam ela estava pensativa, tinha certeza de que Sesshoumaru realmente não era gay mas aquela imagem a fez ficar estranha.  
Quando finalmente chegou a mesa, foi coberta de perguntas como: onde você estava? , o que você estava fazendo, porque demorou a beber água. Rin respondeu cada uma delas, só não falou que havia encontrado Sesshoumaru e que vira aquela cena que ela queria esquecer o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**Traduções**

**Ohayoo: Bom dia  
Gomen-nasai: Perdão**  
**Hai: sim**

Respostas Reviews

**Debs-Chan**: Obrigada. Realmente vai ser dificil do Sesshy conquista a Rin. A Kagura sabe despertar odio nas pessoas, mais ela infelizmente vai aparecer di novo. Beijo e espero que goste do capitulo.  
**  
pequena rin**: Pois é, ele deu muito mole, mais ele tava de cabeça quente ou cabeça fria. O Sesshy é esperto vai conseguir conquistar a Rin :)  
Espero que de o que falar ( melhor ainda se falarem bem :D). Beijos.

**Anny Chaan**: Ele maguou muito mesmo, "mais o amor vence tudo" ( nao liguem to melosa hoje.) Que bom que você esta amando. :]

**sandramonte**: obrigada. e eu concordo o Sesshy precisa fazer coisas estraordinarias para reconquistá-la.

**Rin Taisho Sama**: que bom que voce esta adorando, isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo. hehe logo logo voce verá. vou tentar nao demorar para postar :x Beijos .

**Rukia-hime: *-* **que bom que você gostou. Serio, nao é normal? quem sabe no final das contas eles vivem de amores mesmo? Pois talvez nao dure mesmo nao. pode dexa que eu continuo.

Façam uma leitora feliz e deixem Reviews !

Até a proxima :*


	6. Cap 6: Sentimentos, e ceder um pouco

**err, melhor eu só postar logo e fechar a boca :x '  
Mil desculpas pela demora, e pelo cap. que ficou medio, a.. e se aparecer bastante dos outros casais me desculpem tbm, nao aguento nao escrever deles. Talvez tenha alguns erros me desculpem, e nao vai dar tempo de responder as reviews mas eu queria agradecer a todas vocês, e por favor nao me abandonem. espero que gostem **

**:***

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6: Sentimentos, e ceder um pouco.**

No final daquela aula, Sango foi falar com Miroku para saber os detalhes do "encontro". E tudo o que ele disse foi que não havia pensado nisso, mas que avisaria ela caso chegasse a uma conclusão. Sango apenas revirou os olhos e foi embora, não sem antes bater em Miroku que insistia em passar a mão em lugares indevidos, Sango pensou em desmarcar o encontro, mas Miroku implorou, para que ela não fizesse isso, já que ele havia prometido que ia se controlar no encontro, mas ainda não era o encontro. Sango apenas revirou os olhos mais uma vez e foi embora, dando uma chance para Miroku.

__

Dois dias depois Rin andava pelos corredores do colégio, estava na hora do recreio e às vezes ela ficava na biblioteca lendo alguns livros, já que ela amava ler. Decidiu sair da mesa onde seus amigos estavam porque Sango e Miroku estavam discutindo e Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam coisas sem importância, claro que eles também conversavam com Rin, mas ela decidiu deixá-los sozinhos, seus amigos já estavam acostumados com repentinos sumiços da garota e sabiam onde ela se encontrava, Rin gostava de sossego para ler seus livros e isso era uma coisa difícil no refeitório.

Rin lia seu livro que por sinal já estava no final quando ouve uma voz conhecida falar com a bibliotecária, ela levanta a cabeça para encarar a pessoa e encontra dois olhos âmbares olhando para ela de relance. Sesshoumaru voltou à atenção a bibliotecária e eles conversaram mais algum tempo depois a mulher idosa se levantou de sua cadeira atrás do balcão e junto com Sesshoumaru, se dirigiram até Rin.

Rin que aquela altura já estava com a cabeça baixa de novo, voltou a fitar os dois esperando eles chegarem.

_ Rin minha querida, poderia ajudar esse rapaz a achar um livro de sua preferência? Estou um tanto, ocupada com alguns papéis. – disse a senhora sorrindo simpaticamente. Rin era ajudante na biblioteca de vez em quando, e conhecia aquele lugar na palma de sua mão.

_ Claro dona Kaede. – respondeu Rin, com um sorriso infantil próprio dela. Ela adorava a dona Kaede que sempre a ajudava em tudo que ela podia.  
_ Obrigada menina. – dizendo isso Kaede se afastou de Rin e Sesshoumaru.  
_ Não sabia que era ajudante na biblioteca Rin, das outras vezes que vim aqui não vi você. – disse ele de forma descontraída.  
_ Eu não fico todo dia aqui, venho de vez em quando. – disse ela que até o momento lia o seu livro, mais vendo que não conseguiria mais ler em paz, apenas marcou a pagina e deixou o livro em cima da mesa se virando logo após para Sesshoumaru que a encarava. _ Apenas diga o que você procura e eu irei ajudá-lo. – Rin não falava irritada, essa era uma de suas características ela era simpática com as pessoas o tempo todo. Isso irritava alguns e... fascinava outros.  
Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco antes de responder.  
_ Eu procuro um livro sobre história antiga.  
_ Hum... É um bom começo. – falou Rin pensativa. -_ Me siga.  
Rin saiu de perto de onde estava sentada e se dirigiu as enormes prateleiras de livros da escola, a biblioteca tinha um aspecto rústico que a deixava maravilhosa. Rin realmente conhecia bem aquela biblioteca por isso não levou mais que 4 minutos para achar o que Sesshoumaru queria.  
Depois de resolver o assunto, Rin voltou à mesa onde estava com a intenção de ler mas algumas paginas antes de o sinal para o termino do intervalo tocar, o que foi em vão, pois na hora que ela sentou na cadeira o sinal tocou. Rin xingou o sinal de todas as formas possíveis antes de ir para sua sala.

__

Aula de Historia. Sango escrevia em seu caderno algumas poesias que ela tinha costume de escrever, enquanto o professor falava sem parar algo que ninguém entendia, Rin e Kagome conversavam sobre Kouga que vivia dando em cima de Kagome mais no fundo era apaixonado pela Ayame, pelo menos esse era o palpite delas.  
Sango pensava sobre sua relação com Miroku enquanto escrevia sua poesia, tanto que a poesia saiu pervertida, depois de ler o que escreveu, ficou um pouco corada e arrancou a folha do caderno amassando-a logo a seguir.  
Ela não sabia, mas não muito longe dali um menino com um curto rabo de cavalo, a olhava com muito entusiasmo, Miroku admirava cada movimento de Sango e sorria sem parar.

__

Final da aula, Rin estava morta de fome e queria chegar logo em casa para comer alguma coisa e descansar um pouco. Ela estava pensando em o que iria comer quando chegasse a sua casa quando foi interrompida de seus pensamentos.  
_ Rin. – chamou Kohaku.  
_ Hum? Kohaku, o que foi? – respondeu ela, o olhando nos olhos. Rin estava escorada no muro da escola, Kagome, Sango e os outros conversavam sobre vários assuntos, mas decidiram prestar atenção nos dois conversando.  
_ Queria saber que horas mais ou menos eu vou até sua casa para nós podermos ir ao parque. – disse Kohaku com alegria, porque pensar que poderia ir a um parque de diversões com Rin, o deixava muito feliz.

_ De que parque vocês estão falando? – perguntou Inuyasha interessado na conversa.  
_ Um parque de diversões que esta na cidade por um tempo. – disse Kohaku enquanto Rin apenas confirmava com a cabeça.  
_ Que legal! Nós também podemos ir? – perguntou Kagome animada.  
_ Claro que sim Kagome. – respondeu Kohaku.  
_ É, mesmo Kagome você pode ir. Mais mesmo que nós não deixássemos, não somos donos do parque para proibir alguém de ir lá. – disse Rin fazendo uma cara engraçada. Todos riram da frase da menina.  
_ hum, eu acho que eu vou. – disse Kagome.  
_ Ótimo então todos nós vamos. - Disse Rin animada, dando um enorme sorriso.  
_ ISSO. – gritou Miroku um pouco alto demais.  
Todos olharam para ele assustados e surpresos. Rin mantinha a mão sobre o coração para verificar o quanto este estava acelerado.  
_ Porque gritou assim Miroku? – perguntou Sango brava.  
_ Me desculpem, é que eu tive uma idéia muito boa e não podia deixá-la escapar.  
_ E qual foi sua idéia? – perguntou Inuyasha.  
_Sango... – disse Miroku se virando para Sango e a fitando intensamente nos olhos. _ Eu queria saber se nosso encontro poderia ser nesse parque de diversões ai nós poderíamos andar na Roda-Gigante juntinhos. – disse Miroku já sonhado acordado.  
_ Minha irmã vai sair com você e eu não fico sabendo? – perguntou Kohaku apontando o dedo para Miroku, e fingindo uma cara de desapontado.  
_ Me desculpa cunhadinho, mais eu me esqueci de contar para você – dizia Miroku dando tapas na própria testa.  
_ Tudo bem, e eu sempre desconfiei mesmo... - disse ele.  
_ Como assim cunhado Miroku? E você desconfiou do que Kohaku? – perguntou Sango exigindo respostas para suas perguntas.  
Kagome, Rin e Inuyasha assistiam aquela cena até que alguém comentou baixo o suficiente para que só os três escutassem.  
_ Faltou à pipoca aqui. – disse Inuyasha se divertindo com a cena.  
As duas meninas abafaram o riso, e voltaram a prestar atenção.

_ Poxa Sango eu sei que você me ama e logo... logo nós vamos ser namorados, portanto Kohaku irá ser meu cunhadinho. – disse Miroku.  
Sango corou violentamente, ia dizer alguma coisa mais Kohaku a interrompeu.  
_ Sango eu sempre desconfiei que Miroku gostasse de você só isso.  
Sango ficou mais vermelha ainda, se é que isso fosse possível.  
_ Você esta sonhando acordado Miroku isso sim. – disse Sango gesticulando nervosamente com as mãos.  
_ Tudo bem Sango, um dia você vai admitir isso. – Disse Miroku, dando uma piscada e depois foi correndo em direção a casa dele. – UM DIA VOCÊ VAI ADMITIR. – gritava Miroku enlouquecido.  
Todos estavam com uma enorme gota na cabeça.  
_ Inuyasha, tem certeza que o Miroku não bebeu nem fumou hoje? – perguntou Sango.  
_ Eu acho que não. – Disse Inuyasha com varias gotas na cabeça.  
Após algum tempo conversando os amigos se despediram e foram para suas casas.

__

Sango andava calmamente pelas ruas de seu bairro, ela já estava quase chegando a sua casa, estava sozinha, pois Kohaku foi acompanhar Rin até a casa dela. Sango sabia muito bem o tipo de sentimentos que Kohaku nutria por Rin, e por isso tinha medo de que ele sofresse, por que Rin nunca iria amá-lo de verdade, ela sabia muito bem que Rin amava Sesshoumaru, mesmo que estivesse magoada com os acontecimentos do passado.  
_SANGO, SANGO – gritava alguém desesperadamente.  
_ Miroku... O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Miroku finalmente conseguiu alcançar Sango, ele estava ofegante e havia algumas gotas de suor deslizando sobre o seu rosto.  
_ Miroku, o que aconteceu com você...?  
_ Eu... eu.. eu.. – Miroku não conseguia terminar suas frases porque o ar lhe faltava.  
_ Tudo bem com você? – Sango estava ficando preocupada.  
_ Eu me esqueci de perguntar que horas eu passo aqui para nós irmos ao parque.  
_ Era só ligar Miroku. – disse Sango com gotas na cabeça.  
Miroku pareceu pensar um pouco sobre essa possibilidade. Era verdade, ele se esqueceu completamente que havia telefone e era só ele ligar para Sango.

_ Bom, eu estava com saudade de você. – Disse ele com a maior cara-de-pau.  
_ Sei... ... E eu sou a presidente dos Estados Unidos.  
_ Sango não seja irônica com o amor de sua vida.  
_ Amor do que? – perguntou ela furiosa.  
_Amor de sua filha. Há esquece. – Miroku deu um selinho em Sango e saiu correndo e pulando que nem um "doido".  
_ Volte aqui Miroku, porque você fez isso? – disse Sango um tanto corada. Ela tentou gritar, mais a voz não saiu com a potência que ela queria.  
Sango deu um sorriso discreto e continuou sua caminhada em direção a sua casa. Quando estava na porta de casa ela se lembrou. "merda o Miroku nem avisou a hora que vinha me buscar."- Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e entrou em casa. Mas tarde ligaria para ele e perguntaria a hora que viria buscá-la.

___

Não muito longe dali, dois jovens andavam em silencio. Ambos estavam extremamente sem graça, mais ele decidiu quebrar o silencio.  
_ E então Rin, está animada com o parque de diversões?  
_ Mais é claro que sim, você sabe que eu adoro parques. – disse ela sorrindo.  
_ Bom já chegamos. – disse ele sem graça.  
_ Sim. Muito obrigada Kohaku.  
_ De nada Rin. – disse ele sorrindo também. -_ a propósito... que horas eu venho buscá-la?  
_ hum... lá pelas 20h  
_ Ótimo, até mais Rin.  
_ Até mais Kohaku.  
Kohaku foi embora, e Rin o seguiu com os olhos. Quando ela foi entrar em sua casa, seus olhos passaram por uma casa em especial que não ficava muito longe dali e viu um jovem alto de cabelos pratas e olhos âmbares que brilhavam com o sol.  
Os olhares se encontraram e ficaram assim por um minuto, minuto que para ambos durou uma eternidade.  
Rin sentiu suas pernas bambas e quase desmoronou em frente ao portão de sua casa. Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar e entrou em sua casa.

Aqueles olhos frios como a neve, demonstravam uma ponta de ciúmes? Não, não podia ser. Rin balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e entrou em sua casa. Indo diretamente para seu quarto, onde quem sabe descansaria para o passeio mais tarde.  
_

Algumas horas depois Rin acorda, e decide tomar um banho para terminar de acordar. E logo depois iria se arrumar, ela tinha que admitir: Amava parques de diversões.  
Apesar de que nesse parque não tinha "brinquedos", muito grandes.  
"_ Preciso parar de dormir depois da escola _" – Pensou ela, enquanto bocejava pela centésima vez.  
Já eram 6 horas da tarde e Rin andava apressada atrás de sua calça jeans, que estranhamente depois de meia hora ela achou em seu guarda-roupa atrás de um casaco que ela não usava há anos.  
Arrumou-se rapidamente, pois já estava ligeiramente atrasada. Oras essa, isso não devia importar, pois Kohaku que viria buscá-la nem havia chegado.  
Alguns minutos depois a campainha toca e Rin vai atendê-la.  
_ Olá Kohaku. –disse ela sorrindo.  
_ Ola Rin. – Kohaku estava sem graça. _ Rin... você esta muito bonita.  
Rin corou um pouco com o comentário do amigo.  
_ Você também esta lindo Kohaku. – disse ela sorrindo.  
_ Desculpa pelo atraso.  
_ Tudo bem Kohaku.  
_ Então vamos?  
_ claro.  
Eles saíram dali em direção a praça, onde estariam Kagome e Inuyasha. Sango e Miroku foram à frente.

___

Enquanto isso, na praça.

_ Inuyasha, já disse que não vou comer esse cachorro-quente, dessa barraca cheia de germes que vão me matar com uma infecção generalizada.  
_ Kagome já disse que não tem germes nesse cachorro-quente.

Kagome e Inuyasha brigavam, por qualquer motivo. Eles estavam perto de um banco da praça e um pouco afastados da barraca de cachorro-quente onde Inuyasha tinha comprado um.

Continuaram discutindo até que avistaram duas pessoas andando em sua direção.  
_ Olha lá. Parece ser o Kohaku e a Rin. – disse Inuyasha.  
_ Graças a Deus eles chegaram. Eu não agüento mais olhar para esse cachorro-quente, nojento.  
_ Meu cachorro quente não é nojento Kagome. – replicou Inuyasha.  
Bem na hora Kohaku e Rin chegam.  
_ Bem... Será que vocês podem parar de brigar para nós irmos? – perguntou Rin.  
_ Claro que sim. – respondeu Kagome e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo.  
_ Ótimo então – respondeu Rin com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Os quatro foram em direção ao parque que não ficava muito longe.  
Chegando lá os olhos de Rin brilhava, ela parecia uma criança fascinada com uma nova descoberta, está certo de que ela já foi a vários parques mais para ela era como se fosse sempre a primeira vez.  
_ E então o que vamos fazer primeiro? – perguntou Rin.  
_ Eu quero comer alguma coisa. – disse Kagome. -_ Estou morrendo de fome.  
_ Bem feito eu falei para comer um cachorro-quente também. – disse Inuyasha.  
_ Já chega de cachorro-quente. – Rin estava com uma gota na cabeça. - "será que eles não tomam jeito não?" – pensou ela.  
_ Bem já que ninguém se decidiu, que tal nós irmos lá à roda gigante onde Sango e Miroku estão? – falou Kohaku.  
_ Ótima idéia. – responderam os três.

Chegando lá encontraram Miroku e Sango discutindo... de novo.  
_ Porque estão discutindo? – perguntou Kohaku.  
_ Esse Miroku não toma jeito e insiste em passar a mão em mim. – respondeu Sango.  
_ Desculpa Sango, eu não pude resistir. – tentou se explicar Miroku.  
_ Pense em outra desculpa Miroku, essa já esta velha demais.  
_ Eu estou com medo. – disse Miroku se escondendo atrás de Kohaku.  
_ Porque tem que se esconder atrás de mim, Miroku?  
_ Ela não vai bater no irmão dela. –disse ele confiante.

Rin e Kagome não se encontravam mais ali, saíram de fininho para comer alguma coisa. E Inuyasha olhava aquela cena sem se dar conta que estava sobrando.

_ Chega Miroku, eu quero ir logo à roda gigante. – Sango arrastava Miroku.  
_ Fui salvo. – Disse Miroku fazendo sinal de oração **(?) **e olhando para o céu.

Rin e Kagome voltaram animadas depois de saciar a fome.  
_ Keh, porque me abandonaram aqui? – disse Inuyasha emburrado.  
_ Desculpe Inuyasha estávamos com fome.  
_ Sango e Miroku foram à Roda Gigante? – perguntou Rin.  
_ Hai.  
_ Eu também quero ir à roda gigante.  
_ Então vamos fazer assim, o Inuyasha vai com você e eu espero o Kohaku aqui. – disse Rin  
Os dois coraram imediatamente. Mas decidiram ouvir Rin e foram juntos.

_ Ai, que ótimo agora só falta saber onde o Kohaku se encontra. – Rin suspirou e sentou em um banco que tinha perto da Roda Gigante.  
_ Rin. – Kohaku se aproximou.  
_ Oi, Kohaku onde você estava?  
_ Fui comprar um refrigerante.

Rin deu um sorriso em sinal de concordância e ficaram conversando.  
_ Kohaku... – uma menina muito tímida, havia chamado ele.  
_ Kanna? o que você faz aqui ? – perguntou Kohaku levemente surpreso.  
_ Vim com meus irmãos. – respondeu ela com um tímido sorriso.  
_ Bem, Rin essa é a Kanna. Ela estuda na minha sala.  
_ Muito prazer Kanna. – Disse Rin com seu melhor sorriso de comprimento.

A menina de cabelos brancos, apenas sorriu tímida.  
_ Kohaku, você poderia me acompanhar na roda gigante? – perguntou Kanna. -_ Eu tenho medo de altura.  
_ É que eu estou fazendo companhia para Rin.  
_ Que isso Kohaku, se você não for eu vou ficar imensamente ofendida. – Disse Rin.  
_ Tudo bem então, vamos Kanna ? – disse Kohaku estendendo a mão à menina e os dois se dirigiram a roda gigante.

Rin deu um pequeno suspiro, e fechou os olhos quando uma brisa suave soprou, balançando seus cabelos.  
_ Pensei que gostasse de parques Rin.  
_ Eu gosto, só estou aproveitando a brisa. – disse ainda de olhos fechados.  
Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado de Rin, e a observou por alguns segundos. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados.  
_ Não vai me xingar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
_ Incrível... mais não. – respondeu ela calmamente.  
_ Não ? – perguntou incrédulo -_ E porque não?  
_ Olha Sesshoumaru, não estou muito animada para brigar com você, e espero imensamente que você entenda isso.

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco surpreso com a atitude da garota.  
_ Ótimo, então você aceita ir à roda gigante comigo?  
_ Eu estou boazinha mais não abuse, por favor. – respondeu ela fitando aqueles olhos âmbares que transmitiam sinceridade.

-

Na Roda Gigante:  
Miroku mantinha uma marca de mão no seu lado esquerdo do rosto. E uma Sango vermelha pronunciava todos os xingamentos possíveis que ela conhecia.  
_ Me..me desculpa Sangozinha, por favor me perdoe eu não posso evitar.  
_ Dane-se Miroku, estou arrependida de estar aqui com você. – Sango olhou para o lado e viu... lágrima?  
Uma lágrima solitária descia pelo rosto de Miroku.

_ Sango me desculpe, eu sei que não presto mais eu sinto algo forte por você -"e minha mão também."- é por isso que não consigo me afastar de você e queria que você aceitasse namorar comigo. – disse fazendo a melhor cara possível.  
_ Miroku você bebeu foi? – disse desconfiada.  
_ Não Sango eu não bebi. – disse ele com uma gota na cabeça.  
_ Então acho que a altura não está fazendo bem para o seu cérebro.  
_ Sango, decida-se de você quer namorar comigo ou não.  
_ Só se você prometer fidelidade a mim. – falou ela ainda desconfiada.  
Miroku pareceu pensar um pouco, o que foi o bastante para Sango ficar ainda mais irritada.

_ Claro Sango, eu juro.  
_ Então está bem eu namoro você.  
Miroku pularia se não estivesse na cabine da roda gigante.  
_ Sango EU TE AMO. – gritou ele.  
_ Miroku.. e..u também te amo – disse meio corada.  
Miroku ficou pasmo, e muito feliz ao mesmo tempo então se aproximou do rosto de Sango, ele precisava sentir o gosto daqueles lábios que seriam os únicos que ele provaria até o fim de seus dias se dependesse de sua vontade. Foi se aproximando enquanto Sango corada fechou os olhos em sinal de aprovação. Miroku selou seus lábios no dela, e foi abrindo caminho aos poucos com sua língua a fim de explorar a boca de sua amada o mais rápido possível ele não podia esperar mais. O beijo foi ardente e cheio de paixão, eles se separaram depois de algum tempo por falta de ar.  
Sango apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Miroku e os dois ficaram observando o céu e as estrelas que brilhavam naquela noite.

Kagome e Inuyasha já tinham saído da roda gigante, o passeio foi em um profundo silencio ninguém falava nada só deu para aproveitar a vista lá de cima. Eles deram alguns passos em busca de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru eu não vou à roda gigante. – disse ela emburrada.  
O tempo estava começando a esfriar muito e um vento gélido soprou fazendo Rin estremecer.  
Sesshoumaru percebendo o frio da menina retirou o seu casaco e colocou sobre os ombros dela.  
_ Obrigada. – disse um pouco corada.  
_ Tudo bem.  
_ Rin, eu te achei. – Kagome chegava com Inuyasha. _ O que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui e cadê o Kohaku ? – perguntou ela.  
_ O Kohaku foi à roda gigante com a Kanna e eu não sei o que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui. – disse ela tranquilamente.  
_Estou tentando convencer a Rin, a ir à roda gigante. – falou Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome e Sesshoumaru trocaram olhares suspeitos.  
_ Rin se você for comigo na roda gigante eu pago um sundae especial daquela loja na esquina.  
_ O que você está esperando? – Perguntou Rin, já quase entrando em uma das cabines. "_Merda, de vicio em sundaes_"- pensou em pequeno um momento de lucidez.  
_ Eu não entendi porque a Rin foi só por causa de um sorvete. – falou pela primeira vez Inuyasha.  
_ Um dos segredos de como pedir um favor a Rin é pagar para ela um sundae especial. – respondeu Kagome.

_ Não acredito no que eu vi... aquela era a Rin, indo à Roda Gigante com o Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Sango incrédula. Ela e Miroku acabavam de sair da Rida gigante.

_ Sim Sango... aquela era a Rin. – respondeu Kagome.  
_ Como ele consegui isso?  
_ Sundae.  
_ Então está explicado, ele ofereceu um sundae especial. - disse Miroku  
_ Keh, eu não entendo esse negocio de sundae não. – declarou Inuyasha.  
_ Aqui todo mundo já "comprou" a Rin com um Sundae especial. – falou Kagome. _ Quantas vezes você já fez isso Sango?  
_Três... a Rin é boa em história e eu as vezes peço ajuda a ela.  
_ E você Miroku?  
_ Duas vezes, mas aquele sundae é muito caro e eu parei de fazer isso.  
_ Viu Inuyasha se você quiser que a Rin faça alguma coisa por você compre para ela um sundae especial.  
_ Mas e você Kagome quantas vezes já fez isso? – perguntou Inuyasha.  
_ Eu bem... umas cinco vezes. – respondeu sem graça. _ Mas ela sai lucrando na historia esse sundae é horrivelmente caro.  
Os quatro acabaram na gargalhada.

-

_ Rin você está sentindo muito frio? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
_ Não, esse seu casaco está ajudando. – respondeu ela olhando para as luzes da cidade. _ Obrigada.  
Um momento de silencio foi estabelecido entre os dois.  
_ Rin, você não pode conversar comigo não? Você encerra o assunto de uma vez.  
_ Desculpe, mas não estou a fim de conversar.

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro cansado. Pelo menos havia conseguido convencer Rin a ir com ele na roda gigante, e esse era um enorme passo.  
Ele tinha que admitir que isso só foi possível graças ao sundae que ele ofereceu a ela. Podia se lembrar claramente do dia em que os dois entraram naquela sorveteria e pediram o sundae.

**-Flash Back-**

**Rin puxava Sesshoumaru pela mão. Eles desciam a rua sem uma direção definida.  
_ Sesshy, por favor, eu quero tomar sorvete, eu preciso tomar sorvete se não eu morro. – falou a menina.  
_ Rin, tem uma sorveteria nessa esquina vamos nela. – respondeu ele calmamente.  
_Ela é a que está mais perto mesmo então fazer o que.  
Eles desceram mais um pouco a rua em direção a pequena sorveteria que ficava mais adiante entraram e foram ver o que tinha. Os olhos de Rin brilharam com a descrição do sundae especial que eles preparavam. Mas o preço era alto demais.**

**Sesshoumaru como sempre, fez questão de pagar. Toda a dignidade de Rin abandonou-a e passou para o lado do sorvete então ela aceitou, mas com um peso na consciência.  
Eles comeram calmamente cada um o seu e realmente nunca tinham provado nada mais gostoso do que aquilo.  
A partir daquele dia as coisas tornaram-se mais fáceis para quem quisesse um pequeno favor de Rin.**

****

- Fim do Flash Back –

* * *

Boom, nesse cap. vocês viram um vicio da Rin xD

e como o Sesshy está tentando reconquistar ela... e no final, uma lembrança de quando eles eram "amigos".

por favor comentem..

ja ne


	7. Reconciliação

**Nháa, olha só quem apareceu aqui ;O e voltei com um cap. espero que aceitavel.  
****Bem... nos vemos no final da pagina ;)**

**Cap. 7 ( Reconciliação )**

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos lentamente e notou que Rin fitava intensamente a lua, esta que estava em sua forma crescente. Como ele pode ter agüentado ficar tanto tempo longe dela? Hoje em dia, ele não seria capaz de tal façanha... ou seria?  
Como algumas decisões erradas podem praticamente estragar uma vida? Isso já não importava, ele estava disposto a fazer de tudo para ter Rin de volta, mas não sabia que para isso ele teria que abrir mão de seu orgulho.

Ele foi despertado de seus pensamentos pela doce voz de Rin.

_ Sessh...sshoumaru, obrigada por me convidar para vir aqui... – disse ela tímida.

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. Sim aos poucos ele iria reconquistá-la. Rin foi a pessoa mais incrível que ele já conheceu e a mais indecifrável também.  
Ele conseguiria que ela cedesse... aos poucos...

_ Amanha, depois que eu sair da empresa, nós vamos à sorveteria. –disse ele.

Trabalhava na empresa de seu pai. E ele tinha que admitir que gostava do _poder_, e na empresa ele encontrava isso. Sesshoumaru sempre teve facilidade para administrar negócios, e estava traçado que ele assumiria a empresa no lugar de seu pai.

_Tudo bem então. – disse ela.

Ele poderia tentar pedir desculpas novamente, mas decidiu que era melhor aproveitar o tempo em que ele estava passando com ela sem nenhuma briga. Alguma tentativa de pedido de desculpas poderia gerar ainda mais brigas.

O passeio tinha acabado e eles iriam descer, quando Sesshoumaru pediu para o maquinista colocar mais uma vez.

_Sesshoumaru, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Rin que estava pronta para sair da cabine.

_ Vamos dar outro passeio – disse ele simplesmente.

_ NÃOO, você está me seqüestrando e vai se aproveitar de mim. – afirmou ela.

_ Rin... fique calma eu não estou te seqüestrando e muito menos vou me aproveitar de você. –disse com várias gotas na cabeça.

_ Mas eu não concordei dois passeios... foi só um. – disse ela derrotada.

_ Se você quiser, eu pago outro sundae.

_ Você quer me matar, é? Vou virar uma mini bola desse jeito... e você não pode ficar me comprando toda hora assim...

_ Está bem Rin. Mas tente ficar calma.

_ OK. –disse ela respirando fundo.

Rin afundou em seu assento com a cara emburrada.

_ Rin... você é muito teimosa. – disse ele esperando a reação dela.

_ Eu não sou não... eu concordei com você não concordei ? – disse indignada.

_ É concordou...  
_ Então pronto acabou.

_ Ta... ta me desculpe.

_ O que? Eu acho que fiquei doida... você me pediu desculpas apenas por isso ? – disse, colocando a costa de sua mão na testa de Sesshoumaru.  
– será que está com febre ?

_ Não, eu não estou com febre. – Tirou a mão dela de sua testa.

_ É... pior que não está mesmo.

Um silêncio mortal ficou entre eles, e Sesshoumaru mesmo sem perceber continuava segurando a pequena mão de Rin.  
Nesse momento ele a puxou para si, fazendo ela cair em seu colo. Ela o olhava meio que assustada e mais ainda surpresa, isto ia contra todos os instintos de Sesshoumaru, mas ele não podia evitar... quando estava perto de Rin, ele perdia o juízo, esquecia de seus princípios, e aquele corpo perfeito e escultural contribuía para sua loucura, e sua alma ? perfeita e delicada...

Com ela ele incrivelmente se sentia à vontade, e sentia o desejo de protegê-la, e era isso o que faria até o fim de seus dias... ou melhor, até a eternidade!  
Rin ainda olhava surpresa para ele e muito corada também, seu coração estava completamente descompassado e podia jurar que tinha se esquecido de respirar por alguns segundos, mas nesse instante, sua respiração estava descontroladamente acelerada.

Ambos continuavam a se fitar, e eles percebiam o desejo nos olhos um do outro.  
Sesshoumaru ainda segurava a mão dela como que quisesse impedir que ela tentasse sair... o que era desnecessário, pois não houve nenhuma tentativa de libertação por sua parte.  
Ele foi aproximando seu rosto lentamente...

Ela se assustou e tentou se afastar... uma coisa inútil já que seu corpo não obedecia as suas ordens. No seu inconsciente ela se libertava, mas isso era sua imaginação e quando voltava a si, ainda se encontrava presa nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Talvez porque quisesse beijar Sesshoumaru mais uma vez... experimentar aqueles lábios que diziam coisas frias, mas que eram na verdade quentes e embriagantes.

Ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar por não conseguir sair dos braços de Sesshoumaru. Mas nenhuma única lagrima saia de seus olhos, e seu rosto não demonstrava dor, medo... ou algo do tipo.

A face de Sesshoumaru era serena e tranqüila, totalmente diferente de seu interior que se assemelhava a catástrofes da natureza, como furacões, terremotos, tsunamis e principalmente a um vulcão em erupção. Viu Rin fechando os olhos esperando o choque entre os lábios.

Sesshoumaru ouvia a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos dela descontrolados... mas não podia falar nada pois estava em igual situação.  
Não podia, mas voltar atrás... não conseguiria, mas voltar atrás, ele conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa... mas não conseguiria parar de aproximar seus lábios dos dela.

E o encontro finalmente aconteceu. Os lábios se chocaram com calma e ao mesmo tempo desejo e paixão. Uma onda elétrica percorreu o corpo deles.  
Ambos mantinham os olhos fechados, e umas das mãos entrelaçadas enquanto a outra mão de Sesshoumaru passeava pelos cabelos de Rin, a outra mão de Rin estava apoiada no peitoral forte e másculo de Sesshoumaru.

Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo antes de Sesshoumaru conseguir a permissão de aprofundar o beijo.

Rin estava nervosa, pois nunca havia beijado antes, a não ser a vez em que Sesshoumaru lhe roubou um beijo... o que a deixou ainda mais irritada pois esperava que seu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém, que ela realmente gostasse, e Sesshoumaru estava no topo da lista. Mas era a lista de odiados. Nesse momento ela não tinha certeza de nada, nem de que ainda estava viva.

Sesshoumaru percebendo essa apreensão de Rin... resolveu tranquilizá-la, interrompeu o beijo por alguns segundos e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

_ Fique calma Rin e não se apresse. – logo após mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha.

Rin se arrepiou e deixou um imperceptível gemido escapar por entre seus lábios. – "Como isso pode ser tão bom?" – pensou ela.

Não teve tempo de continuar seus pensamentos, pois Sesshoumaru investiu mais uma vez contra ela, tomando seus lábios com ferocidade.  
Então ele teve uma brilhante ideia para conseguir o acesso à boca de Rin...  
Deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de dela... fazendo com que esta abrisse a boca para deixar passar um suspiro. Ele aproveitando essa deixa, introduziu sua língua sedenta por experimentar cada milímetro daquele local inexplorado.

Rin não sabia o que fazer direito. Sentia a língua de Sesshoumaru fazer movimentos majestosos dentro de sua boca, então se deixou acompanhar aquela dança sensual.

Sesshoumaru, a princípio sentiu a hesitação de Rin quanto ao que fazer, mas depois percebeu que ela o acompanhava. Ficou excitado... mas não ligou, pois o que importava naquele momento era aquela boca e a dona dela. Não sabia explicar o que acontecia... mas era como se ela o controlasse, sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo.

Eles se separaram para buscar mais ar para seus pulmões e logo após retomaram o beijo, era como se seus lábios fossem dois imãs se atraindo.

_

Enquanto isso Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam embaixo da roda gigante... quando Miroku apontou para uma cabine e falou:

_ Ei, aqueles não são Sesshoumaru e Rin !?

_ Não! É um fantasma agarrando aquela menina. – disse Inuyasha.

_ Ah, que fantasma sortudo não ? –disse Miroku.

Todos caíram no chão.

Sesshoumaru estava com uma camisa branca, com algumas palavras em inglês na cor prata.

Depois de se recuperarem do comentário de Miroku... Kagome e Sango trocaram olhares cúmplices que para a sorte delas não foi percebido por ninguém. Sim... foram elas que ligaram para Sesshoumaru avisando-lhe onde Rin estaria essa noite.

_

Rin estava mais apta a corresponder o beijo a altura... e era isso o que estava fazendo no momento. Era como se as bocas se encaixassem, um encaixe totalmente perfeito.

Sesshoumaru inverteu, fazendo com que Rin caísse sentada ao seu lado. Se vissem de longe, poderia muito bem dizer que eram um casal de namorados "aproveitando" o passeio.

A mente deles estava absorta sem êxtase, ninguém se preocupava com as conseqüências futuras daquele beijo.

Rin queria poder ficar ali para sempre... sem pensar no passado ou no futuro, queria ter os lábios de Sesshoumaru sempre a disposição dos seus e vice-versa, mas uma coisa impedia disso acontecer... eles só precisavam descobrir o que era, e acabar com esse impasse.

Mas será que conseguiriam?  
Afinal o que Sesshoumaru sentia por Rin era amor ou era apenas alguma coisa carnal ?! e ele simplesmente tinha ciúmes e raiva se alguém a tocasse ?  
E Rin... ainda odiava Sesshoumaru e só cedeu pela beleza SURREAL dele ?

Eles separaram mais uma vez os lábios em busca de ar... essa separação era como se separasse uma flor se sua real origem.

Rin estava bastante ruborizada porque pela primeira vez depois que começaram a se beijar ela o estava fitando diretamente nos olhos... e sentia esses mesmos olhos em cima dela, examinando-a minuciosamente.

Sesshoumaru olhava nada discretamente para Rin, e assim que ela percebeu isso ruborizou ainda mais, dando um avermelhado ao seu rosto angelical... e quem não a conhecesse bem, poderia até dizer inocente. Ela tinha esse ar de inocente e ingênua, o que era por parte verdade, mas essa sua característica a tornava muito mais desejável aos olhos de Sesshoumaru, e se fosse para desfazer essa cara inocente que fosse com ele.

Repreendeu-se por tais pensamentos!Ela não era sua namorada e por isso não podia fazer o que quisesse, mas se dependesse dele, isso não iria durar muito tempo.

Quando deram por si, já estavam se beijando novamente... era uma coisa impossível de se impedir. Sesshoumaru se controlava muito para não passar dos limites e não tornar-la sua ali mesmo.  
Mas isso não impedia que ele a provocasse.

Ele passou sua mão por baixo da blusa dela, fazendo uma trilha do umbigo até os limites do sutiã, fazendo-a se arrepiar.  
Rin se separou imediatamente de Sesshoumaru o olhando incrédula.

_ O que você pensa que está fazendo Sesshoumaru?

_ Rin... eu não pude me controlar... – _"merda estou parecendo o Miroku" _. – pensou ele.

Rin deu um profundo suspiro, não iria discutir... porque alem disso, ela gostou da caricia.  
_"NÃO! No que eu estou pensando?" _– Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Porque, e como Sesshoumaru fazia isso com ela? Como ele a deixava sem defesas... naquele momento... ela chegou a desejá-lo mais do que queria distância dele.

Rin de repente sentiu uma estranha vibração em seu bolso, era seu celular! Estava no silencioso, nem sabia por que tinha colocado nesse modo. Tirou ele do bolso e atendeu o aparelho.

_ Moshi Moshi.

_ _Rin... Sou eu Sango. _

_ Ha, olá Sango-chan.

__ Rin... Vou falar de uma vez. Eu só liguei para avisar que já viemos embora. Todo mundo veio embora para falar a verdade. _

_ O QUE? –gritou ela se levantando e quase caindo se não fosse amparada por Sesshoumaru.

__ err... é isso mesmo que você ouviu. O Inuyasha brigou feio com o Kouga por causa da Kagome pra variar, e ele saiu com o nariz sangrando... fomos para o hospital porque aquilo parecia uma hemorragia "um nojo" e bem o Kohaku foi levar Kanna até a casa dela, porque ela nos acompanhou até o hospital e acabou perdendo sua carona. – disse Sango com certo medo da amiga. -_ Você não se importa de ir embora com Sesshoumaru não é ? _

_ NÃO IMPORTAR ? É CLARO QUE ME IMPORTO. – gritou ela deixando Sesshoumaru que a escutava com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

_ _Vou desligar porque o Inuyasha acabou de desmaiar de novo. _

_ O que ? Não Sango, não desligue onegai...

Tu Tu Tu Tu **[N/A. Vocês sabem o que esse som significa u.ú] **  
_ Sango? – Rin deu um enorme suspiro. _ Merda...

Ela guardou o telefone celular em seu bolso e se acomodou em seu assento.  
_ Problemas? - Perguntou Sesshoumaru, fitando o pálido rosto da jovem.

_ Bom... Na verdade sim...

Ele arqueou a sombracelha.

_ Para começar... Todo mundo foi embora e me deixaram aqui... parece que o Inuyasha brigou com o Kouga e acabou parando no hospital...

_ Aquele tonto do Inuyasha...

_ Tonto?

_ Sim ele é muito tonto. – Disse ele, dando o assunto como encerrado.

_ Por favor, podemos ir embora quando essa volta acabar? Estou ficando enjoada!

_ Nossa então eu vou te levar em casa? -Sesshoumaru demonstrava um falso espanto.

_ Não, não foi isso o que eu disse... quer dizer foi isso o que eu disse... espera eu não lembro o que eu disse. – disse ela desesperada.

_ Então você vai andar sozinha por essas ruas à uma hora dessas.

_ Errr... Tudo bem, você pode me acompanhar até minha casa?

_ Sim. – respondeu do mesmo modo frio de sempre.

"_Kami-sama essa roda-gigante só pode estar adulterada... cada volta que ela dá demora meia hora.". _– Pensou Rin, ficando realmente enjoada.  
Mais um enorme, silencio se instalou entre os dois.

Nesse instante a roda-gigante parou e eles puderam finalmente descer. Primeiro Sesshoumaru que auxiliou Rin.

Ela estava mais pálida do que nunca e Sesshoumaru percebendo isso... preocupou-se com seu estado de saúde.  
_ Rin, você está bem?

_ Hum?! ... ah, eu não sei... minha cabeça parece estar rodando.

_ Vamos! É melhor irmos embora.

_ Ah Ta!

Rin aceitou a mão que Sesshoumaru oferecia e os dois começaram a caminhar.  
O parque ainda estava cheio... Havia filas e mais filas de pessoas em todo lugar que se olhasse. E o cheiro de pipoca amanteigada estava predominante no ar.

Os dois andavam por ruas quase desertas e muito mal iluminadas. Rin, nesses certos trechos do trajeto apertava ainda mais a mão de Sesshoumaru por causa do medo que a rondava. Sim, ela tinha pavor de lugares como estes!

Sesshoumaru como uma pessoa observadora que era, não deixou de reparar nas mudanças de comportamento dela. Mas decidiu nada falar.

_

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, já estavam quase chegando ao seu destino.

Rin já conseguia identificar as ruas, e ansiava por uma cama quente para ela dormir. O mal-estar já tinha passado e agora se sentia muito bem disposta, necessitando apenas dormir um pouco.

Mas o silêncio que se formou entre eles a angustiava... não trocaram uma palavra desde que saíram do parque.  
Então ela se lembrou... se lembrou do beijo entre eles.  
Ruborizou instantaneamente, Sesshoumaru estava muito distraído com seus pensamentos que não percebeu o avermelhado na face dela.

"_Hoje não era um bom dia para essas coisas terem acontecido_." – pensou Rin, e então, muitos outros pensamentos sem lógica invadiram sua a cabeça. Ela começou a pensar em como o vento no outono, tinha tanta facilidade para carregar as folhas, para tão longe das arvores...

Tinha que se controlar... faltava só mais um pouco de trajeto, já até podia avistar sua tão amada casa, mas não se sentia disposta a correr para o seu tão prezado refugio, andar iria fazê-la acalmar os nervos.

Depois... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, uma pequena folha flutuou na sua direção, a vontade de chorar a invadiu novamente, mas dessa vez não conseguiu se controlar e desabou a chorar.

Sesshoumaru ficou assustado, não entendia o que estava acontecendo.  
A culpa era dele? Será que foi porque a beijou... ou tinha lhe ofendido... Pensava o jovem, tentando inutilmente acalmar a menina.

Estavam parados no meio da rua... a alguns metros da casa dela.  
_ Rin... por Kami-sama, eu te fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou já desesperado.

_ Des...culpe Sesshou...maru... não estou... nos meus melhores dias. – disse entre soluços contidos.

Sesshoumaru imediatamente entendeu o recado... ela estava de TPM ( Tensão pré menstrual).  
Rin em suas TPM não sentia cólica, e tampouco seu humor se alterava drasticamente.

Mas aquele dia tinha sido demais para ela, foi muita coisa com o que pensar e se preocupar, não se sentia bem chorando na frente dos outros... e menos ainda na frente de Sesshoumaru por isso acalmou-se o mais rápido que pode.

Enquanto se recuperava, calmamente eles voltaram a andar, e quando chegaram a casa dela. Eles se despediram.

_ Descanse e cuide-se Rin. – disse ele em um tom suave.

_ Obrigada... e Sesshoumaru... o seu casaco.- Disse ela lhe entregando a peça de roupa.

Sesshoumaru fez um aceno com a cabeça e se dirigiu para casa.

Rin olhou um ultima vez para Sesshoumaru e entrou em casa.  
Fechou a porta e respirou fundo... as lagrimas ainda residiam em seu rosto.

Encostou as costas na porta e foi abaixando aos poucos. Deu um pequeno sorriso, se levantando a seguir... abriu a porta e saiu.

Sesshoumaru andava calmamente em direção a sua casa, ele refletia sobre seus atos e não se arrependia.

Rin andou até a rua... e avistou Sesshoumaru ao longe. Correu em sua direção.  
_ Sesshoumaru! Espere. – disse já ofegante.

Sesshoumaru parou subitamente ao ouvir aquela voz, e se virou para esperar Rin que estava quase o alcançando.

_ O que foi R...

Ele não conseguiu terminar sua frase porque Rin tinha o beijado antes.  
Foi um beijo calmo e sem pressa, ele sentia um leve gosto salgado por conseqüência das lagrimas, então passou os dedos no rosto dela, enxugando de vez aquelas lagrimas.

Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo até que se separam.

_ Agora sim. – disse Rin sorrindo, satisfeita.

Ela saiu andando em direção a sua casa e deixou Sesshoumaru parado no mesmo lugar.

Precisou de um tempo até colocar todos os seus pensamentos em ordem e conseguir dar alguns passos em direção a sua casa.  
"_Será !? Será que eu consegui... _" – esses eram seus pensamentos no momento.

Uma certa ansiedade tomava conta de seu corpo. Se ele não tivesse aquele jeito reservado, tinha certeza que sairia correndo e pulando pela rua, como um louco.  
Isso se já não estivesse louco. Estava cada vez mais difícil ficar longe de Rin... e cada ação dela, provocava sensações diferentes em seu ser.

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza... Rin tinha se tornado essencial em sua vida, tão essencial quanto oxigênio, a água e a luz solar.  
Tudo bem... ele concordava que essa comparação era melosa de mais para seu gosto, mas essa era a verdade e ele não conseguiria interferir nisso.

Chegou à porta de sua casa e a abriu após pegar as chaves em seu bolso. O ambiente estava em total escuridão. Ele tateou a parede em busca pelo interruptor, e após achá-lo conseguiu acender a luz da sala de estar.

"_Bom! Parece que está tudo em ordem aqui."_ – pensou, percorrendo o ambiente em direção a cozinha.

Estava bebendo um copo da água quando ouviu um barulho de chaves e logo após a porta abrindo.  
Inuyasha apareceu logo a seguir na porta da cozinha. Seus cabelos estavam emaranhados, havia respingos de sangue por toda sua camisa, dois algodões em seu nariz, um olho roxo e um pequeno curativo acima da sombracelha.

_ Inuyasha! Sua aparência esta deplorável. – disse enquanto terminava de tomar água.

_ Feh! Não enche "_Sesshy_".

_ Algum problema _Inu-kun_.

_ Já disse para não me chamar assim.

_ Hum... de qualquer jeito, Izayoi e Kagome te chamam assim.

_ Mas é diferente... Izayoi é minha mãe e Kagome é... a Kagome é...

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, e o clima estava mais que tenso, os irmãos se encaram demoradamente.

_Continue a frase! O que Kagome é?

_...-

_ Admita Inuyasha, Kagome é o amor de sua vida!

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silencio.

_ Você é uma vergonha Inuyasha...

_ VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR NADA SESSHOUMARU!... Fica correndo atrás da Rin e ela nem te dá bola.

_ Não misture as coisas, Rin ainda está muito magoada pelo o que eu fiz... e Kagome, ela gosta de você! Só você não percebe isso... ficar brigando com outro homem porque ele, sim demonstra os seus sentimentos, isso sim é uma coisa inaceitável.

_ Me diga Sesshoumaru... se você visse algum homem dando em cima da Rin... o que você faria? - Inuyasha perguntou apreensivo.

_ Eu iria acabar com ele! – disse rosnando enquanto apertava os punhos. -_ Rin vai ser minha... e se isso significa correr atrás dela, ótimo então estou correndo atrás.

Inuyasha ficou impressionado com as palavras do irmão... conhecia Sesshoumaru, e por mais que o que ele disse parecesse rude... ele sabia que aquelas palavras, ele não diria por qualquer uma.

_ Você está certo Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha estava com um semblante determinado. Saiu do cômodo e subiu as escadas para seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, seu irmão às vezes agia como um tolo. Lavou o copo que usou e se dirigiu para seu quarto...

_

Rin estava deitada no sofá de sua sala, assistindo Televisão, quando ouviu a campainha tocando. Rin até pensou em não atender... mas por fim foi ver quem era.

Levantou preguiçosamente e foi atender.

Abriu a porta e ficou surpresa com quem estava ali.

_ Rin-chan! – disseram Kagome e Sango juntas.

Rin ficou com os olhos arregalados... o que estavam fazendo ali ?

_ Rin. Pela sua cara, você se esqueceu que nós combinamos de vir dormir aqui na sua casa hoje. – Kagome usou um tom falso de repreensão.

E Sango concordou, com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Gomen... eu já tinha avisado meus pais de que vocês viriam... e alem disso, faltam 7min para as 11h **pm**.

_ É que bem... depois que saímos do hospital eu fui para minha casa, Kagome foi para a dela... nós tomamos banho, nos arrumamos e viemos para cá.

_ AH. Bem, entrem! – deu espaço para as garotas passarem e fechou a porta logo a seguir, se virou para as meninas. - _ E como está o Inuyasha?

Sango olhou para Kagome com um olhar de: você sabe por que ele fez aquilo. Kagome corou e olhou para baixo.

Ela se sentiu desrespeitada, vendo Inuyasha e Kouga brigando por sua causa. **[N/A: Preciso dizer que Kagome deve ter problema na cabeça?? Eu queria o Inu e o Kouga brigando por mim *¬*] **.

_ Inuyasha está bem, ele e Kouga já voltaram para casa. – disse Sango.

_ Aqueles dois baka... A culpa não é sua Kah-chan! – Rin deu um enorme abraço na amiga.

_ Rin tem razão Kagome... a culpa não é sua! – Disse Sango também abraçando Kagome. Enquanto ela derramava algumas lagrimas.

_ Vocês são as melhores amigas que alguém poderia ter. – Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu fracamente. _ Domo arigatô gosaimashita.

_ Que isso Kah-chan... você pode sempre contar conosco. – Disse Sango suavemente.

Rin concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Parem meninas, se não eu também vou chorar. – Rin passou a mão nos olhos já marejados.

As três riram... e depois de desvencilhar o abraço, elas sentaram no sofá.

_ Mas mudando de assunto... como foi sua noite, Rin!?

_Ahh! Nem me olhe assim Sango... minha noite não teve nada de especial.

Rin tentou disfarçar o máximo que pode.

_ Contra outra Rin! Nós vimos você e o Sesshoumaru se agarrando lá na roda gigante. – Kagome ria da careta que a amiga estava fazendo.

Rin estava mais vermelha que um tomate maduro. Sem graça, ela desviou o olhar para a parede a sua frente.

_ Nos conte tudo. – Sango disse em tom de ordem.

_ AH, tudo bem! – Rin suspirou derrotada.

Depois de ela contar todos os acontecimentos daquela noite, já passavam das 11:30h **PM**.

_ E bem... isso é tudo.

Sango e Kagome estavam boquiabertas com os relatos da amiga.

_ Nossa Rin... você finalmente conseguiu ficar com o Sesshoumaru. – Sango jogou uma almofada em Rin. E ela revidou.

E ali começou uma noite cheia de brincadeiras e conversas.

_

Inuyasha acordou antes de o sol aparecer pleno no horizonte. Precisava resolver este assunto o mais rápido possível.

Saiu de casa sem fazer o mínimo ruído e foi à casa de Kagome.

No caminho, ele encontrou Kikyou... ela andava elegantemente pelas calçadas, como se estivesse desfilando em uma passarela..

Revirou os olhos, isso era típico de Kikyou. Ele tentou sem sucesso se esconder atrás das pessoas que passavam.

Mas ela o viu.

_ Inuyasha!... espere um pouco. – Ela veio correndo em sua direção, atravessou a rua sob vários olhares masculinos. Ela era realmente linda. Causava inveja em algumas mulheres que estavam ali.

_ O que foi Kikyou? – disse sem paciência e com os braços cruzados frente ao corpo.

_ Eu sei que está indo ao templo Higurashi, para ver Kagome... mas devo dizer que ela não esta lá.

_ O que você pretende, me fazendo acreditar que Kagome não está em casa, mesmo sendo tão cedo?

Ela suspirou cansada.

_ Olha Inuyasha, não quero, mas atrapalhar o relacionamento de vocês... na verdade eu até quero ajudar...

Inuyasha abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Kikyou o interrompeu.

_ Não sou mais aquela garota fútil e metida que eu era... Sango... ela é minha vizinha... ela me ajudou a enxergar a idiota que eu era. E está simplesmente me ajudando a mudar... Gomen nasai! Sei que te magoei... mas você e Kagome são perfeitos um para o outro. Eu sei que você nunca me amou de verdade... nunca me disse "Eu te amo"... lembra-se?

Ela sorria suavemente.

Inuyasha refletiu um pouco... era verdade, ele sempre achou que amasse Kikyou... mas nunca disse aquelas palavras que todo mundo deseja escutar algum dia da pessoa que ama.

_ Desculpe Kikyou, mas eu não consigo acreditar em você. – disse confuso.

_ Não precisa se desculpar Inuyasha... sei que fiz coisas horríveis para você.

Ele a olhou mais atentamente, e percebeu que ela de fato não estava mentindo... ele via a sinceridade em seus olhos.

_ Bem! De qualquer forma, só queria avisar que Kagome está lá na Rin... ela e Sango foram passar a noite lá.

_ err... arigato, Kikyou.

_ De nadinha Inuyasha. . –disse mandando um beijo e indo embora logo a seguir.

Bom... Kikyou ainda mantinha um pouco de sua personalidade. Ele ficou ali pensando por mais algum tempo. As pessoas e os carros passavam por ele, seguindo o seu caminho. Logo ele deu meia volta e foi para casa da Rin.

E pensar que ela estava tão perto de si, somente a algumas casas da sua, o fez ficar irritado. Ele voltou correndo para onde verdadeiramente estava sua Kagome.

_

Rin acordou, sentindo que estava deitada em um lugar muito duro que não parecia em nada com sua cama. Sentou no chão e olhou ao redor, Kagome e Sango estavam esparramadas em sua cama. E ela se encontrava com o edredom enrolada em si.

"_Não acredito que me empurraram da cama." – _ela olhava ameaçadoramente para as amigas que dormiam tranqüilas, sem saber do perigo que estava ao lado.

Planejava sua vingança, enquanto foi abrir a janela, deixou o sol invadir o quarto. Ouviu murmúrios de indignação, mas nem ligou.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou seus pais na cozinha já tomando café da manhã.

_ Querida! Temos uma noticia importante para lhe dar.

A mãe dela foi em sua direção segurando uma xícara de chá.

_ Bem... e o que foi? – perguntou receosa.

_ Seu pai conseguiu finalmente abrir a empresa...

_ Oh! Parabéns papai! – ela abraçou os pais.

Ela estava feliz já que era o sonho de seu pai abrir essa empresa que trata de tecnologia e algumas invenções.

_ Tem mais uma coisa Rin! – disse a mãe dela... já que seu pai estava completamente quieto.- Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice. -_ Seu pai ira para os Estados Unidos, a empresa será construída lá e ele terá que morar lá.

Rin ficou paralisada, seu pai iria para outro continente?

_ Não... não! Papai... – disse com os olhos marejados.

_ Rin meu bem, não é por muito tempo. Precisamos só nos estabelecer lá, e depois eu volto. Eu queria que você e sua mãe fossem comigo, mas sua mãe achou melhor você terminar o colegial aqui. – seu pai finalmente tinha se pronunciado.

_ ah! Tudo bem então papai. – ela abraçou fortemente seu pai.

Encostou sua cabeça no ombro do pai, e suas lagrimas encharcaram sua camisa.

-

Após se recuperar um pouco, Rin ajudou sua mãe a arrumar a mesa para o desejum.

A mãe de Rin era muito bela... tinha os cabelos claros e olhos verdes. Tinha também um corpo de dar inveja, e não era do Japão. Já seu pai tinha os cabelos escuros e os olhos também. Um corpo atlético e dava para perceber que Rin puxara mais para seu lado. Mas sua personalidade era muito parecida com a da mãe.

_ Rin, vá lá acordar Kagome e Sango para elas virem tomar café-da-manhã!

_ Já estou indo.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no quarto, as duas ainda estavam dormindo profundamente.

" _Hora da vingança" _. – Ela abafou alguns risos com a mão.

Foi até o banheiro e pegou a pasta de dentes.

" _Mas onde eu vou arrumar uma pena?" - _Ela abriu algumas gavetas sempre com o maior cuidado para não acordar ninguém.

Acabou pegando dois pedaços de um pano desfiado.

Ela colocou um pouco da pasta na mão de cada uma, e depois fez leve, movimentos nas bochechas das "amigas". Ambas levaram a mão com pasta para o rosto.

Mesmo assim elas não acordaram... mas depois de alguns minutos a pasta começou a arder e elas acordaram na hora. Uma olhou para a cara da outra e apontaram para o rosto sujo.

Depois, olharam para Rin, que estava rindo encostada na parede próxima a porta, ela segurava o riso com as duas mãos.

_ RIN!!! – gritaram em uníssono.

Ela percebeu que seria mortalmente atacada pelas amigas, e correu para fora do quarto... olhou para trás e se certificou que elas realmente corriam trás de si.

-

Nesse mesmo momento a campainha tocou na casa, e a mãe "de Rin", foi atender.

_ Inuyasha! Que surpresa você aqui...

_ Olá... - disse sem graça. _ Kagome está ai?

_ Está sim, entre, por favor. – pediu ela

Quando olhou para as escadas, viu Rin descer correndo e se esconder atrás dele. Logo depois apareceu Kagome com o rosto lambuzado e Sango na mesma situação.

Kagome parou na frente de Inuyasha, não fazia à mínima ideia do que ele estaria fazendo ali.

Sango não parou a perseguição e Rin teve que sair de seu "esconderijo" e voltar a correr. Logo ela foi pega e sofreu um ataque de cócegas que a faziam chorar de tanto rir.

_ Inuyasha o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kagome.

Eles estavam parados próximo a porta, e ninguém se incomodava de interrompelos, já que os pais de Rin estavam no andar de cima, e as outras duas estavam na sala de estar.

_ K-chan... – ele deu um sorriso e limpou a pasta da bochecha de Kagome, passando levemente os dedos.

Ela corou, no mesmo momento em que um arrepio percorria seu corpo.

_ Eu fui até sua casa, mas você não estava lá. – Não precisavam de detalhes nesse momento.

_ Você foi?

_ Sim...

_ E o que você queria lá Inu?

_ Queria dizer o quanto eu Te amo.

Kagome arregalou os olhos... tinha certeza que estava ouvindo coisas.

_ Acho que não ouvi bem Inu-kun, o que você disse?

_ Se você não me ouviu vou demonstrar...

Inuyasha se aproximou, acabando com a distância entre os dois corpos e deu um beijo em Kagome, um beijo apaixonado que ela retribuiu. Ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem, já ela rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços.

Ficaram ali envolvidos durante vários minutos até que ouviram um "aleluia", que partiu de Sango... ou de Rin, isso não fazia diferença agora.

As meninas sorriam e aplaudiam o "novo" casal. Kagome se virou para olhá-las, estava ruborizada, mas ainda sim teve que rir por ver Rin com o rosto completamente sujo de pasta.

Inuyasha tocou em seu queixo e ela virou para encará-lo, fitou aqueles olhos âmbares, e viu o_ amor_ nos olhos de Inuyasha, não pode resistir de sorrir mais uma vez, tinha plena consciência de que aquele seria um dia "risonho". Afinal, parecia uma daquelas colegiais apaixonadas que ficavam rindo até mesmo com a foto do garoto que gosta. Mas afinal, é o que ela é... uma colegial apaixonada.

_ Ah, qual é? Não façam caso, podem se beijar a vontade. – Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela frase de Rin e corou mais uma vez.

Pelo jeito Inuyasha entendeu o recado, porque deu mais um longo beijo em Kagome, não se preocupando com o resto de pasta de dente que residia no rosto dela.

Ouviram alguns murmúrios dizendo: "Isso aqui_ ta_ ardendo, vamos lá lavar Rin-chan". E depois ficaram sozinhos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Alguns minutos depois, Rin e Sango desceram a escada, com o rosto limpo, mas ainda trajadas em seus pijamas.

_ Que tal todos irmos tomar café da manhã? – Rin perguntou para o casal que estava sentado no sofá.

_ É uma boa ideia eu estou faminta. – Kagome disse com os olhos brilhando.

Inuyasha também concordou e todos foram para a cozinha. Lá eles comeram tanto, que nem almoçaram depois. Afinal ainda tinham que planejar o que fazer em um sábado, um pouco nublado.

_

_ Ah... como eu amo o sábado! – Rin saiu cantando enquanto ia trocar de roupa.

Seus amigos tinham ido para suas devidas casas, eles iriam se arrumar para logo mais, todos se encontrarem no cinema.

Rin tinha a forte intuição de que Sesshoumaru acabaria aparecendo por lá... e esse pensamento a agradava profundamente.

Lembrou-se então de que antes de ir ao cinema ela tomaria sorvete, na companhia de... Sesshoumaru.

A campainha tocou, e Rin foi atender ela estava com os cabelos ainda úmidos, e sua franja estava desarrumada, e era bem isso que ela arrumava no momento.

Abriu a porta... e viu Sesshoumaru, encostado no batente, com uma roupa esportiva, os cabelos pratas, lhe provocavam um encanto. Reparando bem, a posição que ele se encontrava deveria ser proibida, por que faria qualquer mulher lhe implorar por seu amor, ou talvez apenas por prazer.

_ Ohayo Sesshy...

_ Ohayo... já está pronta?

_ Ah sim, preciso só fazer mais algumas coisas, espere um momento.

Ela subiu as escadas e em seu quarto terminou de se arrumar. Desceu alguns minutos depois e ela e Sesshoumaru foram para a sorveteria.

O caminho foi preenchido por algumas conversas triviais, a rivalidade entre os dois parecia extinta.

Chegando lá, cada um pediu seu sorvete (Sundae especial para a Rin), e depois escolheram uma mesa para se sentarem. Foi agradável o momento em que passaram juntos, nenhum dos dois tocava no assunto da noite no parque já que Rin avisou que queria pensar, e bem, ela o perdôo pelo o que aconteceu no passado... afinal perdoar é um dos maiores dons.

Na hora de se despedirem, deram um breve beijo e Sesshoumaru foi para sua casa.

O cinema logo mais a noite foi bem agradável, viram um comédia romântica a pedido das garotas, e como Rin previra, Sesshoumaru apareceu por lá, e os dois quase não conseguiram prestar atenção ao filme, já que a boca um do outro parecia muito mais interessante, apesar de não terem se beijado na presença dos amigos, eles se fitavam com os olhos cheios de carinho.

_

As semanas iam passando calmamente... a relação entre Rin e Sesshoumaru, já era considerada um namoro com compromisso. Os pais já estavam avisados... e também Kagura que se corroia de ciúmes e raiva, pana não dizer ódio.

Rin estava voltando de um passeio com Kagome e Sango... não ia nem passar em casa iria direto para a casa de Sesshoumaru.

A tarde estava muito agradável, e a rua bem calma. De repente teve a sensação de ser seguida e observada, ela olhou para trás e para os lados, mas não viu ninguém... pelo menos ninguém suspeito.

Continuou a andar, mas dessa vez acelerou os passos, a sensação continuou e ela começou a correr. Entrou rapidamente na casa de Sesshoumaru e fechou a porta, teria que pedir desculpas mais tarde... mas esse foi um ato necessário, ela ainda estava assustada.

Subiu as escadas correndo em busca de Sesshoumaru e entrou no quarto dele, a partir daquele momento as coisas começaram a se mover lentamente, e ali parado na sua frente estava ele, nu, com pequenas gotas de água escorrendo pelo seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru percebeu a presença de Rin, e se virou... surpreso. Para Rin, ele se virou em câmera lenta, e antes que ela visse alguma coisa de frente. A visão ficou pesada, e ela desabou, não no chão porque Sesshoumaru chegou antes e a segurou.

Ouviu ainda ele chamando seu nome, mas não conseguia se mover nem responder, alguns segundos depois, perdeu completamente os sentidos.

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente enquanto sua visão se focava em um alto homem que estava ali, em pé do lado da cama. Logo seus sentidos voltaram completamente e ela se lembrou do ocorrido.

_ Por Kami-sama Rin, porque você entrou aqui com tanta pressa?

_ Ah-h-h perdão_ Sesshy, _é uma longa historia.

_ Tudo bem então.

_ E... não ... se preocupe, eu não vi nada. – Ela estava completamente vermelha.

Ele apenas riu.

_ Não se preocupe com isso Rin.

_ Ah... bem eu devia ter desmaiado um pouco depois. – sussurrou ela.

Ele arqueou uma sombracelha. Ela tinha falado mesmo aquilo?

_ Ahh, desculpe Sesshoumaru eu só pensei em voz alta. – Ela escondeu a cabeça debaixo do edredom.

Sesshoumaru abaixou o edredom e selou seus lábios nos dela. Um beijo rápido e carinhoso.

_ Sem problemas. – Ele deu aquele sorriso sedutor, o que só a fez ficar ainda mais vermelha por culpa pensamentos impróprios.

* * *

**Eu sei... o Sesshy ta diferente.. mas ele precisou mudar para ter a Rin de volta.. e vejo que ela finalmente perdoo ele \o/  
Ja estava na hora... levando em conta que este é cap. 7 xD**

Vimos tbm o surgimento de um novo casal.. achei fofo o momento Inu e Kagome. :D

**O pai de Rin vai se mudar para os Estados Unidos e isso será importante no futuro .-.**

**EE Kikyou virou do bem ;O mas nem todas seguiram o exemplo dela PAOSKAPSKAOSP**

**Agradecimentos a _.anny-chaan' , Daaf-chan , Debs-Chan , Rukia-hime , Tenyo e Nanda Yume,_ seus reviews me inspiraram a continuar a fic assim como as meninas da comu ;***

**Espero que tenha sobrado alguma leitora, mas mesmo se não tiver nenhuma eu irei com certeza terminar essa fic *.***

Me perdoem pelos erros de portugues, apesar de que ja revisei o cap. varias vezes, sempre sobra alguns erros que me passam despercebidos.

**Deixem Reviews (:**

**Ja ne**


End file.
